Le Départ
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Le Départ, troisième chapitre... Que serait la Guerre de l'Anneau si une partie de la légende n'avait pas été oubliée par le temps... Reviews onegai minna san!
1. Fantômes du Passé

_ Je ne connais pas encore les subtilités des langues elfiques, donc pour les très rares mots elfiques que j'ai pu mettre, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit la bonne traduction. Sinon, les passages qui doivent être dits dans cette langue sont entre crochets.  
Ceci est ma première fic sur Lord of the Ring, mais certainement pas la dernière, car (spolier !!) je pense faire une sorte de suite AU de mon AU...très limpide, je sais, et j'en suis fière comme c'est pas permis !!  
Bonne lecture..._

#################

** Parmi les légendes fabuleuses de la Terre du Milieu, il y a celle de la Guerre de l'Anneau, cette guerre qui allia une dernière fois tous les peuples libres dans une lutte sans merci contre le pire Ennemi que connu jamais la Terre du Milieu. Cette légende est aussi celle du retour de la lignée d'Isildur qui défit une première fois cet ennemi. Elle est aussi celle du départ des Immortels vers Valinor.**

** Mais il existe toujours des légendes inconnues par la plupart des Hommes Libres. Car seuls les Elfes la connaissaient...l'Histoire a si souvent narré l'époque des Anneaux de Pouvoir qu'elle en oublia le reste. Mais pas les Elfes...c'est une légende dans une légende. C'est un fait tout à fait unique en son genre, qui ne se reproduira plus. C'est la légende des Auriels...c'est l'histoire la plus incroyable jamais entendue ! Des Immortels de Valinor retournant en Terre du Milieu après l'avoir fuie...l'histoire de la dernière chance qu'eurent les Peuples Libres de voir un jour les autres peuples asservis à l'Ennemi, briser leurs chaînes.**

** Ceci est enfin entré dans les légendes des Hommes, car les Auriels leur furent apparus. Et cette légende des Auriels se mêla à celle de la Guerre de l'Anneau...  
**

** « Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul. »  
**

** Oui...elle est dans la langue du Pays Noir, grossière et barbare...et jamais l'Ennemi de cette contrée n'apprit l'existence des Auriels...  
**

** « [Des Havres Gris aux terres du Gondor, de l'Eriador au Mordor, un pouvoir immense, bien plus que le feu du Pays Noir, étendra sur les plaines dévastées se souvenant des nombreux combats légendaires, les ailes immaculées et bleues d'un Auriel. Alors peurs et douleurs s'apaiseront et la guerre qu'un sombre mais fugace souvenir ne sera...] »  
**

** Que prenne enfin place la légende oubliée des Auriels...qu'il en soit ainsi.**

#################

** Chapitre Un : Fantômes du Passé.**

Un soleil d'hiver se leva dans le ciel gris pâle de l'aube, brillant assez pour chauffer, adoucir l'air et inonder la petite clairière de lumière de ses premiers rayons blancs. Le givre de la nuit fondait sur les feuilles et l'herbe devenant une belle et fraîche rosée.  
Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter, les animaux de la Forêt Noire se réveillaient, le monde reprenait vie...Une nouvelle matinée d'hiver naissait et ce sera l'une des dernières, car dans cinq jours le printemps arrivait enfin. Un écureuil se faufilait entre les branches du plus vieux chêne de la clairière, une noisette entre les pattes, et fit peur à quelques couples de pigeons ensommeillés. Cette irruption sema la panique dans le groupe et les volatiles s'envolèrent à tire d'ailes laissant un nuage de plumes blanches dans un concert de cris d'effroi.

Une plume blanche ébouriffée se balança lentement dans l'air au gré de la brise matinale et finit par se poser sur la main de Tristana qui se referma sur la tige. Tristana leva la tête pour contempler le vol de pigeons et s'imagina en leur compagnie, ses ailes bleues de nouveau dans son dos, planant et volant au dessus de la Forêt Noire, au dessus du village où elle vivait...parcourant la Terre du Milieu...partant rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Une complète liberté s'offrirait alors à elle. Une voix douce et claire la tira de sa rêverie : 

_ - Olat ata ?_ dit-elle en elfique _(tu rêves encore ?),_ puis la voix reprit dans la langue des Hommes : _N'est-ce pas assez pour l'instant ? Je crois que tu as eu assez de temps pour le faire !_

C'était Legolas, fils de Thranduil Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, qui la regardait depuis un moment adossé nonchalamment contre un tronc d'arbre, à quelques mètres d'elle. Tristana se retourna et reconnut l'Elfe tout vêtu de vert foncé et de brun qui s'avançait vers elle. Il venait certainement d'arriver au village, il avait encore son carquois, ses flèches, son arc et ses deux longs poignards à lames filigrées. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu ébouriffés par son voyage à cheval.

_ - Tu viens d'arriver ? Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu_, fit elle en s'efforçant de cacher la tendresse qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.  
_ - Mon père et seigneur m'a appelé et j'ai dû rester dans le Nord pendant ces deux mois. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir,_ s'excusa Legolas.  
_ - Tu es tout pardonné, Legolas !_ dit-elle en souriant. _Je suis guérie, tout est fini pour le moment. L'important est que tu sois là...  
_

Legolas s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et désigna la plume blanche enfermée dans la main de la jeune Elfe.

_ - Mert ata ahya punta vilt yo te ? (Tu veux encore te transformer et t'envoler avec eux ?)_ s'enquit-il de nouveau en elfique.  
_ - J'aimerais bien, oui. C'est vrai que je peux pas le faire comme bon me semble...c'est vrai aussi que c'est plaisant de galoper avec Aris à travers la Forêt à une folle allure, mais je ne vois que des arbres autour de moi ! C'est lassant à la fin, il me manque l'ivresse d'un vol d'oiseau et j'aimerais à nouveau une vue d'en haut...  
- A défaut d'une vue d'en haut, contente-toi d'une vue sur ta cible..._répondit-il pointant le panneau circulaire qui se trouvait à plus de soixante dix pieds d'eux.  
_ - Si tu le dis..._

Tristana sortit une flèche de son carquois, l'encocha et banda rapidement la corde, visant l'Elfe. Elle rit quand elle le vit se figer :

_ - Cours donc, Legolas ! Tu tombes très bien, j'ai justement besoin d'une cible qui puisse se mouvoir rapidement, mais je répugne à tirer sur un animal !  
- Si je comprends bien, je le remplace. Entre de gens de la même race...  
- Pourquoi se priver, alors !_ coupa-t-elle.

Tristana visait toujours Legolas, puis rapide comme l'éclair, elle se détourna et lâcha la corde. La flèche vint se planter au centre de la cible. Legolas éclata de rire pour avoir pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle parlait avec franchise.

Le son d'un cheval lancé au grand galop leur parvint aux oreilles, ils se retournèrent vers les arbres. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune demi elfe, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs balançant avec légèreté contre sa nuque, sur sa monture blanche sortit de la Forêt Noire et pénétra dans la lumière du soleil levant. D'une main, il tenait les rennes, de l'autre un parchemin. Il arrêta son cheval à leur niveau, mit pied à terre et accourut vers Tristana lui tendant la feuille cachetée.

_ - Un messager vient d'arriver de Fondcombe_ (Tristana sursauta). _C'est un Elfe de la Maison d'Elrond et il dit que c'est très important !_ déclara- t-il.  
_ - Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Legolas.  
_ - Il dit s'appeler Glorfindel..._

Tristana était plongée dans la lecture de la lettre parcourue de runes elfiques, elle venait d'Elrond. Ce dernier la sommait de retourner à Fondcombe dès réception du message. Les mots qu'il employait dans la missive laissaient deviner une affaire sérieuse et plutôt urgente, d'ailleurs un conseil devait se réunir.

_ - Alors ?_ demanda Tamis, le jeune demi elfe.  
_ - C'est Elrond, un conseil va se rassembler dans peu de jours...d'après la date, il aura lieu dans cinq jours, le premier jour du printemps. Je dois m'y rendre le plus vite possible...  
- Tu dois partir maintenant avec Glorfindel, Tristana !_ coupa Tamis.

Tristana resta silencieuse un moment, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la cause de tant de précipitations. _Un conseil, déjà..._Alors qu'elle était en pleine période de convalescence après le désastre qui s'était passé dans les montagnes de l'Ouest près de la Vieille Route de la Forêt !  
Tristana cria un mot en elfique et on entendit un long hennissement derrière les arbres. Bientôt, un cheval à la robe d'un roux flamboyant sous le soleil apparut. Sa crinière était de neige et ses brides d'argent étincelaient comme mille soleils le jour, comme mille étoiles la nuit sous la Lune. Bien que la jeune elfe avait pour habitude de monter à cru sur sa jument, celle-ci avait une selle d'un beau noir ébène. Tristana accrocha son arc et son carquois à son dos après avoir repris la flèche plantée dans la cible et grimpa aisément, sans élan, au dos de sa monture Legolas et Tamis montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs. Ils partirent au grand galop, s'engouffrant dans la Forêt Noire, en direction du village, sans prononcer mots.

Tristana était trop rêveuse pour parler à ses compagnons. Elle repensait à Fondcombe et à la grande Maison d'Elrond...la Maison d'Elrond et ses chants, ses jardins, sa magie, son calme apaisant et réparateur...Son esprit vagabondait déjà parmi ses souvenirs plus ou moins agréables. Elle se souvenait sans peine des lieux de sa courte enfance : d'abord le village dans la Forêt Noire ensuite Fondcombe. Depuis trente ans elle ne cessait de voyager, parcourant la Terre du Milieu dans toutes ses dimensions et même au-delà. Ces voyages, elle les faisait souvent seule, sinon accompagnée soit d'elfes de son village, soit de quelques Rôdeurs venant des Terres Sauvages. Si ses fréquentes chevauchées l'amenaient à traverser la Terre du Milieu de part en part, jamais elle n'eut le courage d'aller en Lorien une seconde fois. La première fois, elle y était née et restée trois mois du Monde Extérieur en Lothlérien car, sachons-le, le temps ne suivait pas les mêmes lois en Lorien.  
Ses parents étaient originaires du Bois Doré, sa mère fut une puissante magicienne elfe et son père un sublime guerrier elfique de la Lothlérien. Ils furent tués après leur retour de Lorien, dans le village où ils vivaient, lors d'une attaque d'orcs elle n'avait alors que trente ans (autant dire cinq ans pour des humains), mais elle se souvenait quand même de l'horrible bataille. Le père de Tristana avait été enlevé par les orcs survivants pour le torturer et certainement l'achever par la suite. Mourante, sa mère avait demandé à Legolas, présent le jour de l'attaque, de veiller sur sa fille, ce dont il s'était chargé de tout son cœur. Mais Legolas avait d'autres priorités qui l'empêchaient de tenir complètement sa promesse il demanda alors à une amie de la famille de l'orpheline, une demi-elfe, de le seconder.

Elle grandit donc dans ce magnifique village de la Forêt Noire où humains, elfes et hybrides vivaient et cohabitaient dans la plus grande harmonie. Entourée d'elfes, elle apprit vite à manier l'arc et encocher les flèches. Legolas, qui venait le plus souvent possible dans ce village, lui apprit d'abord à fabriquer arcs et flèches d'une solide matière. L'enfant elfe apprenait vite, typique de la vivacité d'esprit des jeunes de cette race. Un jour il emmena Tristana dans cette clairière. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque affaire dans une besace, le dos tourné, elle maniait avec maladresse l'arc de l'elfe. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse enfin à tendre le plus possible la corde. Lorsque Legolas se retourna, il fut frappé par l'évidente ressemblance avec sa mère, arc en main il comprit alors qu'il était tant pour elle d'aller à Fondcombe, son destin l'attendait...elle était âgée de soixante ans [divisez par six l'âge elfique pour avoir son équivalent humain].  
Six ans plus tard, elle savait déjà encocher une flèche et tirer sur les pommes sauvages de la clairière. Un jour elle partit pour Fondcombe avec un humain de son village et Glorfindel, un elfe de la Maison d'Elrond.

Quand Elrond apprit la nouvelle de la disparition soudaine des parents de Tristana, il en fut très peiné, lui qui les connaissait depuis plusieurs siècles...Il décida de prendre la jeune elfe, encore une enfant, sous son aile et l'éleva comme sa propre fille. Avec l'aide de Glorfindel et d'Aragorn, un Rôdeur des Terres Sauvages, elle devint rapidement un archer d'élite et un pisteur hors pair. Elle passait des nuits entières dans la bibliothèque de la Maison d'Elrond, apprenant l'histoire de ses ancêtres, ses origines. Plus elle grandissait, elle ressemblait à ses parents, disait-on. Elle avait hérité de la beauté typiquement elfique sa mère, du caractère et de la posture de son père. Mais les ressemblances avec la femme elfe ne s'arrêtaient pas l en effet elle avait aussi héritait dès sa naissance, d'un don particulier, un pouvoir hors du commun propre à la famille de sa mère, résidant dans les Terres Immortelles...elle avait la capacité de se métamorphoser en une race légendaire d'elfe, en Elfe-Ailé. Mais elle ne découvrit ce don qu'il y a peu de temps, après un siècle d'ignorance. Depuis ce jour, elle ne cessa de parcourir la Terre du Milieu et plus loin encore, en compagnie de Legolas, Glorfindel, Aragorn ou même le magicien Gandalf Le Gris (Mithrandir pour les elfes) vers Isengard.  
Longtemps après, ses absences se firent plus fréquentes et plus longues, elle rapportait énormément de nouvelles du Gondor, des quartiers de la Comté, Havres-Gris ou des Terres Sauvages...mais jamais elle n'eut le courage de pénétrer en la Lorien, elle s'arrêtait juste devant la Nimrodel – ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour elle, puis elle repartait, rebroussant précipitamment chemin. Les elfes chargés de la garde de l'Entrée en Lorien la reconnaissant la hélaient maintes fois, l'invitant à venir voir le Seigneur et la Dame, mais elle déclinait à chaque fois l'offre. Un chant qu'elle entendait souvent dans les arbres de la Lothlérien allait et venait dans sa tête. Ce chant s'élevait dans les airs quand elle restait debout comme un arbre devant le court d'eau.

_ « [O Lorien ! L'Hiver s'avance, le Jour nu et sans feuille   
Les feuilles tombent dans la rivière, la rivière s'écoule.  
O Lorien ! Trop longtemps suis-je restée sur ce rivage...] »_

_ - Qu'as-tu dit ?_ demanda Legolas.

Tristana ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle chantait tout haut, son esprit s'était mis à divaguer très loin, elle en avait presque oublié l'urgence du message...Elle avait même tout oubli ! Elle sortit de sa rêverie et força en douceur sa jument à galoper plus vite. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes des premières maisons à l'extérieur du village. Les chevaux passèrent en trombe entre ces maisons, comme s'ils eurent les Neuf à leurs trousses. Des cheminées commençaient à émerger de la Forêt, ils étaient presque arrivés et purent enfin ralentir l'allure.

#################

Glorfindel inspectait avec attention un des fers de son cheval...il tenait bon après deux jours de voyage sans aucun arrêt, ou presque, et cette fois-ci le forgeron s'était plus appliqué qu'à son dernier passage. Glorfindel sourit au souvenir du fer perdu en pleine forêt. Il leva soudain la tête, le bruit de trois chevaux lancés au galop lui parvint aux oreilles et il comprit que Tristana arrivait le plus vite possible.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, trois belles montures lancées dans un galop de "petit allure" apparurent. Tristana descendit de sa jument avec précipitation et accourut à la rencontre du messager elfe. Glorfindel fut empli de joie en la voyant de nouveau en bonne santé et la serra dans ses bras. Mais il fallait faire vite, Elrond attendait. Il salua le Seigneur elfe qui arriva peu après et il remercia Tamis de sa célérité. Il pressa Tristana.

_ - Je suppose que tu as lu la lettre d'Elrond ?_ demanda Tristana.  
_ - Non, je le savais déjà avant de partir,_ répondit l'elfe, _et puis je ne suis pas habitué à lire le courrier d'autrui...Tamis t'a-t-il dit qu'il fallait partir le plus vite possible avec moi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur que je me perde ? _s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
_ - Non, Tristana, c'est pour une autre raison...Nous avons quatre heures devant nous avant de partir. Prépare ce que tu dois prendre, ensuite je t'expliquerai tout avec plus de détails.  
- D'accord !_ Dis-moi ce que je dois prendre ?  
_ - Arc, une quarantaine de flèches et..._commença Glorfindel.  
_ - Une quarantaine de flèches ?_ s'écria Tristana affolée. _Mais_ _va-t-on faire la guerre à Mordor contre les orcs ?  
- Presque..._ (Il se mit à parler à voix basse)_ Il paraît que les Neuf sont lâchés depuis quelques jours et ils se dirigent manifestement vers la Comté....  
- Bon...je crois que je vais rajouter deux, trois petites choses en plus. Viens avec moi à l'écurie, la plupart de mes armes y sont...  
_

Elle conduisit sa jument vers l'écurie la plus proche suivie de Glorfindel. Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle attacha les brides à une poutre et entreprit d'enlever la selle noire. Elle la mit sur une barrière, posa à la place deux sacoches et en vérifia le contenu. Tristana parlait à Glorfindel entre temps.

_ - Vu la situation, je crois que je vais prendre un sachet entier d'athelas,_ fit-elle, _et des fraîches cette fois !  
_

Elle referma la première la sacoche et passa à la seconde placées de l'autre côté. Il y avait de quoi faire des pointes pour une vingtaines de flèches, le métal ayant déjà été moulé, un poignard à manche d'ivoire qu'elle coinça dans sa ceinture et, en cherchant plus longtemps, tout le matériel nécessaire à la magie et à la sorcellerie. Elle sortit un flacon de couleur bleu ciel et l'exposa à la lumière, le liquide devint instantanément vert jade tout comme ses yeux, elle sourit.

_ - Devine ce que c'est ?_ lança-t-elle à l'elfe qui l'observait, adossé à une poutre.  
_ - Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire,_ répondit l'elfe craignant tout de même la suite.  
_ - Tu mets ceci dans de l'eau et celui qui boit cette eau...eh bien, je le plains !_ dit-elle.  
_ - Pourquoi ?  
- Que dirais-tu de devenir temporairement aveugle ? On observe le même effet si on le lance directement dans les yeux...mais à plus long terme.  
_

Glorfindel secoua sa tête dorée en souriant. Tristana boucla la dernière sacoche et se dirigea vers une petite armoire cachée dans l'ombre d'une meule de foin. Elle ouvrit une porte et montra le nombre considérable de flèches qu'elle avait pu stocker pendant plus de quarante ans. Elle les avait classées par types : les toutes premières, les plus longues, les plus courtes, les plus légères, les plus solides, celles qui furent manquées, et quelques flèches à pointe de mithril, le métal précieux des elfes. Ces pointes venaient d'être moulées et montées, elles provenaient du même lingot de mithril qu'Elrond lui avait donné, il y a deux mois avant son retour au village. Elle avait souvent utilisé ce métal pour ses flèches, et se félicitait non moins souvent du résultat de l'alliance avec certains sorts en sa possession. Tristana, accroupie, se tourna vers l'elfe.

_ - Alors lesquelles dois-je prendre ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
_ - Les meilleures vais-je te dire. Si tu as quatre catégories efficaces, je te conseille d'en prendre dix de chaque, plus trois à pointe de mithril...on ne sais jamais !_

Tristana se leva et s'assit sur une botte de paille. Elle regardait son ami avec inquiétude, Glorfindel lui devait quelques amples explications.

_ - Je t'écoute, Glorfindel. Explique-moi pourquoi, quand et comment les Neuf peuvent-ils être en route pour la Comte ?_  
_ - Tu connais les Anneaux de Pouvoir et l'Unique ?_ demanda l'elfe.  
_ - Oui : un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau pour les trouver, un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier..._cita- t-elle.  
_ - Exactement ! Voilà que l'Unique n'a jamais été détruit._

Tristana cessa de mâchouiller le brin de paille qu'elle tenait dans la bouche. Elle se redressa une expression alarmée bien visible sur son visage.

_ - Il n'est quand même pas revenu vers son maître,_ s'inquiéta la jeune elfe.  
_ - Non, heureusement pour nous ! Il se trouverait dans la Comté, mais c'est tout ce que je sais à son sujet, pour le moment._

Elle secoua lentement la tête. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon pour la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants si les Neuf se dirigeaient vraiment vers la Comté. Elle soupira et se leva lentement.

_ - Très bien !_ dit-elle. _Dans combien de temps doit-on partir ? _demanda-t-elle.  
_ - Il nous reste trois bonnes heures, mais nous pouvons partir plus tôt...  
- Bon, laisse-moi me changer et attends-moi...j'en aurai pour moins d'une heure._

Tristana sortit sa jument de l'écurie et la laissa chez le forgeron.

_ - Elle a besoin qu'on lui change ses fers, si vous pouviez vous charger d'elle..._

Elle proposa à Glorfindel de changer ceux de son étalon, mais ce dernier préférait se fier au travail du forgeron de Fondcombe. Elle s'en alla alors vers la maison de Kyma, la demi-elfe qui fut l'amie de ses parents et qui l'avait élevée...Comme la majorité des habitations du village, sa maison se trouvait en hauteur, cachée dans un arbre...une tradition prise des Galadhrim, les Gens des Arbres, les Elfes de Lorien...

#################

Elle posa le pied sur la première barre de l'échelle de corde et commença son ascension lentement. Arrivée à l'étage premier, elle s'engouffra dans la "maison", Kyma était assise sur une chaise en bois sculpté dans une zone de pleine lumière. Elle travaillait un morceau d'argent sur lequel elle monta une pierre d'ambre. Elle réparait une pierre de guérison qui avait certainement éclaté pour l'avoir trop sollicitée. Le dos tourné, elle fit signe à la jeune fille d'approcher.

_ - J'ai appris que Glorfindel est venu au village en qualité de messager,_ commença-t-elle. _Pourquoi est-il venu ? Quelles nouvelles de Fondcombe rapporte-t-il ?_  
_ - Un Conseil va se réunir à Fondcombe et Elrond me demande d'y participer. C'est une affaire très importante_, ajouta Tristana.  
_ - Est-ce plus important que de te reposer après un malheur ?  
- J'ai été guérie à Fondcombe par les mains d'Elrond le Sage, et je me suis bien reposée ici...deux mois durant ! C'est assez pour moi ! Je peux reprendre mes activités normalement.  
- Ta blessure s'est elle vraiment bien refermée d'abord ?_ répliqua la demi-elfe.

Kyma, toujours le dos tourné, tendit un bras vers elle. Tristana sentit une faible brûlure au niveau des côtes et pressa de ses mains l'ancienne blessure.

_ - Je ressens encore une brûlure, mais ceci ne va pas m'empêcher de chevaucher jusqu'à la Maison d'Elrond. et je te promets de ne faire aucune folie durant encore un ou deux mois,_ s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter comme pour prévenir un éventuel refus de la part de son amie.  
_ - Et pourquoi donc comptes-tu emmener quarante-trois de tes flèches dans ton carquois ?  
_

_Où se trouve l'infâme espion et mouchard, que je l'étrangle ?!_ rugit intérieurement l'elfe. Tristana se dit qu'il valait mieux lui révéler une partie de l'histoire concernant l'Anneau Unique.

_ - En fait, le Conseil doit discuter d'une affaire impliquant l'Unique...il paraît que les Neuf parcourent la Terre du Milieu sans relâche. Les flèches ne sont que prévention._

Kyma se décida enfin à se lever de sa chaise et se tourna vers l'elfe. L'ancienne nourrice n'avait pas changé, ni vieilli en plus de trois siècles. Ses cheveux sombres n'étaient striés d'aucune mèche grise, son visage aux lignes parfaites presque éthérées ne montraient aucun signe de vieillesse. Elle portait une robe d'hiver bleue maintenue par une ceinture du même ton qui laissait pendre sur un côté de sa hanche, des franges de laine noire.

_ - Alors vas-y ! Va te préparer, je t'attends ici._

Le calme impressionnant de la demi-elfe troubla Tristana qui finissait déjà de montait l'échelle en cordes au niveau du dernier flet, celui de sa chambre. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle comprit la réaction de la femme. Sur son lit, sa tenue était déjà prête à être portée, à côté une épée héréditaire qu'elle utilisait le moins de fois possible, dans son fourreau de cuir ouvragé. Kyma avait certainement pressenti le départ précipité de sa protégée et avait préparé sa tenue de voyage ainsi que l'épée que lui avait léguée son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Elle portait la plupart du temps une tenue de soie noir charbon composée d'une brassière et d'une longue jupe échancrée suffisamment pour lui permettre une grande liberté de mouvement, de fines et légères sandales à lanières en cuir. Par n'importe quel temps elle mettait ceci, si ce n'est qu'en hiver, elle revêtait un manteau soit en velours bleu foncé soit en drap de laine blanc argenté, même si le froid de l'hiver l'indifférait. C'était purement, esthétique...Elle s'habilla rapidement, fixa son poignard et son épée à une ceinture en cuir noir et remit carquois et arc sur le dos, puis elle lâcha ses cheveux châtains foncés presque noirs, or et argent. Foncés et Argent comme ceux de son père, Or comme ceux de sa mère. Elle se décida à porter son manteau blanc, rangea le reste et descendit rejoindre Kyma qui l'attendait patiemment. La demi-elfe resta à la contempler, rêveuse.

_ - Plus le temps passe, plus tu ressembles à ta mère comme à ton père...On peut dire qu'Elrond a fait du bon travail en s'occupant de toi comme il l'a fait ! Je remarque qu'Arwen a mis la main à la pâte..._fit-elle en souriant. _Ne prends pas de décisions à la légère, ma fille, ajouta Kyma après un temps de réflexion. Pèse, sous pèse tes décisions...Aussi est-il temps pour toi de connaître une autre vérité.  
_

Elle lui tendit un anneau argenté surmonté de gemmes bleues et rose brillant de mille feux sous la lumière du soleil qui traversaient les voiles pastel de la "maison".

_ - Cet anneau de mithril, qui n'a strictement rien avoir avec les Anneaux de Pouvoir, fait partie du cœur de la côte de mailles que portait ton père avant qu'il ne rencontre ta mère, il y a plus de six cent ans...cette communauté, ce village n'était encore qu'un avant-poste qui surveillait Dol Guldur, et il était harcelé pas les orcs et les trolls. Celui-là en fait partie. Après la disparition de ton père, la côte fut démantelée, le cœur fut retiré, le reste est caché quelque part en Terre du Milieu. Ce cœur est composé de sept anneaux en mithril dont deux sont incrustés de gemmes. Le deuxième et les autres anneaux ont disparu, mais il se peut qu'on te les remette un jour ou l'autre, et si tu retrouves la côte de maille, tu pourras alors la reconstituer et la porter. Porte-le au doigt, il peut te protéger des orcs et autres créatures de Sauron. Avec Aynen et ta lame de lune, je crois que personne n'osera s'approcher de toi ! Maintenant pars avec Glorfindel et qu'Elbereth te protège tout au long de ton voyage..._

Sur ces derniers mots, elle prit Tristana dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces, consciente de la longue absence que causera l'affaire de l'Unique et des Nazgùls. Que se passerait-il si cette guerre depuis trop longtemps en sommeil éclatait ? Tristana mit l'anneau à son doigt, près d'Aynen qui brilla soudain d'une lumière blanche quand elle reconnut le bijou...

#################

L'elfe descendit l'échelle sans grande conviction, le cœur un peu lourd de partir si tôt. Avant qu'elle ne touchât le sol de ses pieds, elle sentit qu'on la prenait par la taille pour l'aider à descendre. Tristana sourit quand elle se tourna vers Legolas, toujours dans ses bras. Elle remarqua au passage que ses cheveux n'étaient plus ébouriffés. Legolas la regardait de ses yeux gris comme s'il ne pouvait ne plus s'en passer...

_ - Ca y est ? Tu pars maintenant ?_ lui demanda-t-il.  
_ - Oui, mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je reviendrai..._

Il lui sourit en lui caressant la joue. Tristana avait de moins en moins envie de quitter le village.

_ - J'espère qu'Elrond n'a rien de grave à annoncer,_ fit-elle. _Dans les deux cas, je rentrerai rapidement ici !  
_

Ils éclatèrent de rire...elle se laissa aller un moment dans les bras du Sylvain et posa la tête sur sa poitrine...elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur près de son oreille. Comme l'autre jour...Tristana le serra plus fort de ses bras.

_ - Reviens vite et ne fais pas de folies,_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Tristana finit par se détacher à contre cœur, fit ses adieux à Legolas puis s'éloigna rejoindre Glorfindel à l'entrée du village.  
Legolas la suivit du regard, il entendit quelqu'un soupirer et se retourna...Kyma, les bras croisés, au pied de l'arbre, observait la scène avec un tendre sourire. Elle salua l'elfe puis lui fit un clin d'œil, Legolas en saisit la signification, il sourit.

#################

Glorfindel vit s'approcher une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un manteau blanc argenté dans la fraîcheur d'une fin d'hiver proche, il grimpa au dos de son cheval. Tristana sauta au dos d'Aris, la jument rousse à la crinière de neige, qui, d'impatience, frappait le sol de ses sabots.

_ - Tu n'as rien oublie ?_ s'assura l'elfe.  
_ - Non, j'espère...Allez en route pour Fondcombe !_ s'écria Tristana.

Les chevaux furent lancés au galop, les deux elfes sortirent du village par l'entrée principale et ils pénétrèrent dans la Forêt Noire, pour rejoindre la Vieille Route de la Forêt. Cette route se trouvait, à cheval, à trois heures du village.

#################

_ - J'ai oublié de vous remercier de vous être occupé de Tristana quand elle a été blessée..._fit la demi-elfe.  
_ - J'aurais voulu faire plus..._lâcha Legolas.  
_ - ...comme empêcher ce qui s'est passe ?_

Kyma inclina la tête, les poings sur les hanches.

_ - Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé...c'est le destin et rien d'autre...d'après ce qu'a pu m'expliquer Glorfindel, quand Tristana rentrait, l'orc qui l'avait attaquée ne venait pas des montagnes de l'Ouest.  
- Apparemment non...J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit originaire des Terres du Mordor et sous ses ordres...vous savez bien de qui je veux parler ?_

Elle hocha du chef, à la fois attristée et enragée.

_ - Cela fait trois siècles que nous n'avons entendu parlé d'eux...mais qu'ils viennent ici, qu'ils posent un orteil, ne serait-ce qu'un seul !...dans ce village, et ils entendront parler de Kyma Cassantlar ! Et toute la Terre du Milieu le saura...cracha la demi-elfe. Je les tiens responsables de la dernière attaque d'orcs que nous avons essuyée et qui nous a tant coûté..._

Legolas acquiesça, comprenant la colère de son interlocutrice hybride. Si vraiment, ils venaient ? Quelle serait la réaction de Tristana ? Mauvaise, sans aucun doute. Ils auraient alors à dos deux elfes déchaînées...Il sourit légèrement à cette perspective. Kyma releva la tête puis lança à l'elfe.

_ - Puisque notre chère compagne est partie, que comptez-vous faire ?  
- Je vais attendre son retour le plus longtemps possible..._répondit l'elfe. _Nous verrons après, si elle tarde trop, je me verrai obligé de retourner dans le Nord de la Forêt.  
_

#################

Glorfindel sentait des orcs aux alentours et préféra prendre un autre chemin, plus loin, qui coupait la Route vers le Nord Est. Ils passeraient de l'autre côté de la Vieille Route pour remonter vers les Monts de la Forêt Noire et la contourneraient donc. Ils étaient à présent de l'autre côté de la Route et avaient décider de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

_ - Il se peut que nous arrivions beaucoup plus tard que prévu si nous contournons encore plus la Route,_ fit Glorfindel assis près du feu.  
_ - Et dire que nous aurions pu tout simplement couper par l'Ouest sans avoir à traverser la Forêt ! Je me demande pourquoi les orcs bougent de ce côté-ci ?  
- Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec l'Unique..._lança son ami.

Tristana hocha lentement de la tête, les bras autour de ses genoux, regardant pensivement les flammes du foyer. Cela lui rappelait ses vagabondages à travers le continent...les chants, les histoires ou les simples discussions autour du feu. Elle inclina la tête et ferma les yeux...comme il lui manquait déjà...Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il fût avec elle...Voulant mettre un terme à ce genre de pensées, elle se leva et mit son manteau, Glorfindel éteignit le feu.

_ - Je prends tous les quarts..._déclara-t-elle avant de s'élancer sur une branche de l'arbre à côté duquel ils étaient.  
_ - Tu es sûre de tous les prendre ?_  
_ - Oui,_ dit-elle simplement en adossant au tronc dont elle sentit le contact rugueux de l'écorce. _Je crois qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir dans l'après-midi de demain...il va falloir partir avant l'aube si l'on veut arriver le plus tôt possible pour le Conseil. De plus, je me suis reposée tout mon soûl ces deux mois, comme me l'a fait remarquer Legolas...  
- Si tu veux...Hum...à propos de Legolas ? Tu..._se risqua Glorfindel, taquin.  
_ - Rien du tout, Glory ! Il n'y a rien dire au sujet de Legolas !_ coupa-t-elle sur la défensive.  
_ - Mais il se peut...  
- Taisez-vous, Seigneur Glorfindel de la Maison d'Elrond ! Et laissez- moi faire mes quarts en paix !_ s'écria Tristana.

Sur ces mots, elle grimpa agilement sur des branches plus hautes et disparut derrière les premières feuilles d'un printemps précoce. Tristana ferma la boucle de son manteau et rabattit son capuchon. Elle s'assit et reprit la bague de mithril qui lui avait été remise le matin même. Elle oublia complètement Glorfindel et commença l'inspection de cet anneau dit de protection qui compléterait Aynen. Malgré l'obscurité totale d'une nuit sans lune, l'anneau semblait dégager de lui-même une froide lumière blanche. Elle tourna et retourna la bague dans sa main et des reflets dansaient sur son visage.  
L'anneau était argenté, serti d'une dizaine de gemmes roses et bleues d'où semblait provenir cette lueur intérieure. Elle le compara à Aynen deux anneaux d'or enchevêtrés surmontés de cinq gemmes : deux améthystes aux extrémités encadrant deux diamants et un saphir. Aynen avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère, puis l'artefact revint à sa fille après sa mort...elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. C'était toujours ainsi, quand elle se souvenait d'eux...d'elle...de lui. Cela lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, comme un cruel poignard labourant sans pitié son cœur. Son poing serré sur les deux anneaux, elle sentit de brûlantes larmes forcer les barrières de ses paupières. L'elfe referma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et un souvenir acheva de la faire sangloter silencieusement.

#################

« Les nuages étaient tellement gris qu'ils semblaient cracher du charbon. Il faisait sombre sous les arbres...leurs feuillages ployaient sous la violence de l'averse qui n'avait cessé depuis une semaine, gorgeant à l'inondation la terre qui rejetait l'apport trop abondant d'eau comme si elle souffrait d'indigestion.  
Les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient aux larmes salées de l'enfant qui s'agrippait à l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lequel on lui avait ordonné de se cacher. L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes, étreignant le tronc rugueux et trempé de ses bras, gardant sa joue appuyée contre la matière végétale rêche. Elle murmurait inlassablement les mêmes mots en sanglotant, elle secouait la tête comme pour refuser une douloureuse réalité.  
Elle ignorait l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses petites épaules tremblantes et son corps frêle et brûlant. Son esprit divaguait, loin de la réalité, loin du monde, ailleurs...n'importe où mais pas là où on la forçait à vivre, à voir. Elle se sentait si loin qu'elle n'entendit rien des pas précipités qui claquaient dans l'eau et les flaques formées par cette pluie incessante. L'elfe ne perçut pas le souffle court qui s'approchait d'elle, ni la voix étouffée par le rideau de pluie et le son mat des impacts sur la terre saturée des gouttes qui se déversaient sans discontinuer.

_ - Tristana... ! Tristana... !_

Elle resta immobile, sourde aux appels...ses épaules se soulevaient malgré elle, au rythme de ses sanglots et hoquets incontrôlables.

_ - Pourquoi...pourquoi...pourquoi...non...non..._murmurait-elle.

Les pas se rapprochaient d'elle chaque seconde un peu plus. L'elfe s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'enfant.

_ - Elohnis,_ chuchota l'elfe inquiet. _Que fais-tu ici ?  
_

L'enfant ne répondit pas, sentant sa gorge en feu et sa tête lui tourner. Le nouveau venu fut à côté d'elle en deux enjambées et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, l'elfe la fit tourner vers lui et lui prit le visage. Malgré l'eau glacée ruisselante, il sentit sous ses paumes le front brûlant de l'enfant. Sans réfléchir, il s'agenouilla, retira son manteau et en couvrit l'enfant dont le corps était sans cesse parcouru de longs frissons dus à sa forte fièvre. Il lui frotta vigoureusement les bras, tentant de la réchauffer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

_ - Que se passe-t-il ?_

Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. L'elfe balaya de son regard gris bleu les alentours. Et il vit enfin ce qui avait mis l'enfant elfe dans cet état. Au milieu des arbres, sur le sol détrempé, gisait une lame aux pâles et froids reflets blanc et argent. Non loin, il remarqua la présence de corps ensanglantés de créatures hideuses et ceux de deux humains du village. Mais pas le propriétaire de la lame...  
Il reporta son attention sur la petite forme serrée contre lui et emmitouflée dans son manteau sombre et chaud. Une tristesse et une douleur sans égales se lisaient dans ses yeux vert jade enserrés dans leurs anneaux d'argent. Et aussi de la terreur...elle avait fui le village, sous le choc, sans se rendre compte que sa course folle l'avait menée droit vers son père qui combattait les assassins de sa famille. Dans l'urgence, il l'avait cachée derrière un chêne...mais cela ne lui dissimula guère la vérité.

_ - Elohnis...qu'as-tu vu ? Que s'est-il passe ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu sous la pluie.  
_

Incapable de dire quoique ce fût, Elohnis agrippa le tissu trempé en pleurant._ Serait-il mort devant elle ?_ craint en silence l'elfe. Mais en l'absence de corps, il espéra seulement une capture. Alors pourquoi la lame brillait-elle faiblement ? L'elfe fit un mouvement pour se lever et rejoindre le champ dévasté, mais Elohnis l'en empêcha refusant catégoriquement de regarder dans la direction de l'épée héréditaire. Il comprit aussitôt la panique de l'enfant. Personne d'autre hormis son propriétaire, ne pouvait tenir la garde de l'arme sans y laisser la vie. Si Elohnis parvenait à la tenir sans craindre pour sa survie, alors son père était effectivement mort et l'arme accepterait la jeune elfe comme sa nouvelle maîtresse.

_ - Je ne veux pas...ils sont partis avec lui...je ne veux pas savoir...je ne veux l'avoir...S'il te plait Legolas, ne vas pas voir...  
- On ne peut la laisser là, sois raisonnable..._

Les mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Comment l'obliger à garder la tête froide alors qu'elle avait assisté à la mort de sa mère et à la défaite de son père ? Legolas resta à genoux près de la jeune enfant...la prise se relâchait petit à petit, la fièvre, la fatigue et la tourmente avaient eu raison d'Elohnis qui sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur son épaule, l'enfant glissa à terre. Legolas la retint à temps, et l'entendit murmurer :

_ - S'il te plait...ne me laisse pas...ne m'abandonne pas..._

Legolas prit la petite, inconsciente, dans ses bras et la souleva du sol. Il prit la route du village...du moins ce qu'il en restait...laissant derrière eux la lame de lune dont la pâle lueur diminuait, étouffée par le rideau sombre de la pluie.

_ - J'ai fait une promesse, Elohnis. J'ai juré à Gemeis de veiller sur toi...jamais je ne t'abandonnerai._

Et il la tint. »

#################

Tristana leva la tête brusquement et tendit l'oreille...des pas précipités sur des branches mortes et souffle léger se firent entendre, la tirant de ses sombres pensées. Elle remit la bague, essuya les larmes qui avaient malgré tout coulé, et redescendit de l'arbre aussi silencieusement et rapidement que l'eût fait un chat. Glorfindel avait déjà son arc et une flèche en main et scrutait l'obscurité. Tristana se dirigea vers Aris, attrapa ses armes et se plaça aux côtés de l'elfe ils encochèrent leurs flèches et attendirent. 

_ - Ce voyageur doit être très pressé,_ chuchota Tristana à son ami, _cela fait assez longtemps qu'il marche ainsi, peut-être quatre heures sans arrêt. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas essoufflé.  
- Il fait de grandes enjambées,_ remarqua l'elfe.

Tristana allait ajouter quelque chose quand une silhouette surgit de l'ombre des arbres. La personne s'arrêta brusquement comprenant qu'elle était visée. Les deux elfes étaient prêts à tirer dans le trou obscur qui s'ouvrait devant eux. L'homme retira son capuchon.

_ - Hola !_ s'écria-t-il en elfique tout en riant. _Du calme Tristana, et cessez de me viser Seigneur Glorfindel ! Je ne suis ni un orc ni un troll, encore moins une créature de Sauron.  
- A la bonne heure, _soupira Tristana ayant reconnu Aragorn.

Les deux elfes rangèrent leurs armes saluèrent chaleureusement le nouveau venu et l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux. Tristana s'installa contre l'arbre, Glorfindel ralluma le feu de camp.

_ - Mais que fais-tu céans ? Je te croyais encore à Fondcombe...  
- Non, mais je me dirigeais vers Imladris...je fus appelé près des Terres Sauvages, puis j'ai remonté la Vieille Route où j'ai repéré des mouvements d'orcs...  
- ...nous aussi...Sauron rassemblerait-il ses forces ?  
- Je ne pense pas, car aucun ne portait le symbole de l'Ennemi...de plus tous se dirigeaient vers le sud-ouest, ce qui est assez inhabituel étant donné que le pays de Mordor se trouve à l'opposé..._

Tristana détourna le sujet de la conversation qu'elle trouva trop déprimante à son goût. Glorfindel leva son regard sur les mains de la jeune elfe et sourit. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce bijou n'avait pas été porté...Une vison, un souvenir s'imposa à son esprit...Elhar Lunedargent portant fièrement sa cotte de mailles et maniant une lame parcourue de rûnes...mais aussitôt son cœur se serra à son seul souvenir. Puis il remarqua quelques traces d'humidité aux coins des yeux de l'elfe qui fixait de nouveau le foyer. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'une de ses épaules, quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, il la questionna du regard. Tristana secoua lentement la tête avec un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Puis elle reporta son attention sur les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement devant eux.

#################

_ « - Tu_ _sais...un elfe pleurant pour une autre personne est une bénédiction, la chose la plus merveilleuse, souffla Gemeis avec un sourire malicieux. Si un elfe laisse couler ses larmes, c'est que toute sa sensibilité s'exprime, tout son esprit, toute son âme...si l'un d'eux pleure pour toi, alors c'est qu'il t'aime comme jamais une autre créature ne le pourrait un jour. Il t'aime au-delà de tout amour concevable par le commun des mortes. Et être aimé d'un membre de notre race est la plus belle des choses...Ne t'afflige pas surtout, laisse-le faire, il comprendra alors qu'il existe un autre moyen de te le prouver... »  
_

#################

« Legolas accourut dans la direction des hennissements frénétiques de la jument, arme au poing. D'expérience, il savait qu'Aris ne le faisait jamais sauf s'il y avait un réel danger pour sa cavalière. A ce moment, l'elfe eut terriblement peur pour la vie de Tristana, plus que jamais. Les Montagnes n'étaient pas sûres ces temps-ci, et ils se trouvaient dans un endroit escarpé qui rendait leur progression extrêmement périlleuse.  
Une odeur particulièrement désagréable lui parvint, il mit une dizaine de secondes avant de comprendre ce que c'était. Paniqué, il courut plus vite encore. Yrch ! Il sauta un rocher pour se retrouver sur une falaise...au bord de la falaise, la jument qui ruait furieusement... de terreur, Legolas écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la lame incurvée et ensanglantée ressortir par l'arrière puis être brusquement retirée. L'horreur et une immense peine le submergèrent. Machinalement, le prince elfe lança son poignard sur l'agresseur qui, mortellement touché, tituba et bascula dans le vide.  
Il hurla le nom de l'elfe quand il la vit s'écrouler lourdement sur la pierre. Il se précipita vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Un mince filet carmin s'écoulait de ses lèvres par une commissure, le long de sa joue pour terminer sa course sur la roche qui se tachait de rouge vif. Ne sachant comment faire, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, évitant de regarder plus bas sur le ventre, la plaie béante d'où jaillissait un flot incarnat. Legolas l'appela d'une voix étranglée d'angoisse. Entendant son nom, Tristana ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le regard vert jade d'abord perdu dans le vague, retrouva son chemin...

_ - J'ai...j'ai...mal,_ souffla-t-elle avec effort.  
_ - S'il te plait...reste avec moi...Elohnis..._

Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer, la calmer...ne pouvant arrêter les larmes qui lui montaient cruellement à la gorge. Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde ? Comment pouvait-il faillir à son serment ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? Contre lui, Tristana, dernière survivante d'une puissante famille sur qui une partie de la Terre du Milieu comptait, se crispa de douleur, son front niché au creux de son cou, le souffle court et terriblement faible. Non...il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, pour rien au monde il avait aussi souvent que possible à ses côtés quand les douloureuses blessures de son passé ressurgissaient pour venir la narguer. Il avait été près d'elle tout ce temps...pourquoi le quitterait-elle à présent ? Elle avait survécu tous ses siècles, elle ne devait pas disparaître ainsi. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas comme eux...pas comme ELLE.

_ - Elohnis...reste...daro yo enni (reste avec moi) !_

Elohnis...pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée Elohnis ? Cette elfe était morte depuis plusieurs siècles...par habitude certainement.  
Aris renâcla près de lui, comme pour attirer son attention, lui signaler sa présence et celle de son congénère Nothiel. Une lueur d'intelligence exceptionnelle semblait briller dans son regard sombre. Légèrement honteux d'avoir désespérer aussi longtemps, Legolas se ressaisit. Tristana vivrait...elle le devait.

_ - Tiens bon Tristana...j'ai une promesse à tenir. Et toi aussi, si je me souviens bien !_

Ils étaient proches de la sortie de ce labyrinthe rocheux, il y avait une possibilité de s'en sortir assez rapidement. Aris avait la célérité l'éclair [1], la plus rapide des chevaux elfiques, ils pourraient rejoindre Fondcombe en moins de deux journées. Le tout était que Tristana devait tenir tout ce temps... »

#################

L'elfe, adossée au tronc, pressa distraitement une main sur ses côtes avec une petite grimace. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'agiter à combattre des orcs, de simples souvenirs suffisaient à réveiller la douleur. Elle eut un sourire amer...qui n'échappa guère à l'humain. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, après quoi Aragorn n'y tint plus.

_ - Comment te portes-tu depuis ton départ d'Imladris ?  
- Aussi bien que possible..._murmura-t-elle.  
_ - Je savais bien qu'il était plus que difficile d'en finir avec toi,_ ajouta l'humain.  
_ - Mon cher Aragorn, si tu continues ainsi, j'aurai tôt fait de me débarrasser de toi !_

Aragorn éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Glorfindel...Tristana les fusilla tous deux de son regard le plus mauvais. Puis, dissimulant un sourire naissant, elle détourna le regard, secrètement reconnaissante de l'avoir déviée quelques minutes de ses sombres pensées. Quand le calme revint, elle observa un moment le visage serein de l'elfe, tandis qu'Aragorn sombrait dans un sommeil rendu léger par tant d'années de vagabondages à travers la Terre du Milieu.  
Avec les minutes, Tristana se surprit à penser, qu'elle avait autant de traits elfiques, que n'en avait un Nain. Comparée à l'élégance même, et la blancheur immaculée qui semblait irradier du Seigneur Elfe, elle se sentait tellement commune, avec ses cheveux foncés − certes parsemés de fils or et argent −, sa peau presque pâle et ses yeux verts...de plus elle était si jeune, et loin seraient les années où elle posséderait le port fier, majestueux et sublime, de Glorfindel. Pour elle, la seule raison qui poussait les elfes de la Maison d'Elrond à s'émerveiller à son sujet, ne pouvait être que son indiscutable ressemblance avec ses deux parents, et le destin qui lui était réservé.

Et encore ! Elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête pour affronter son avenir...n'avait-elle pas failli perdre la vie dans un simple duel contre un orc ? Quand la large lame avait entamé ses chairs, une immense peur l'avait brusquement saisie. La peur de ne plus revoir le jour et la nuit...la peur de ne plus pouvoir scruter le visage calme à l'expression apaisante, de Legolas...la peur de mourir. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de ne pas savoir si elle retrouverait un jour ses parents et celle qu'elle n'avait pu sauver il avait tellement longtemps. La douleur s'était propagée en elle à une vitesse fulgurante, elle avait été faible en avouant sa souffrance alors qu'elle en cachait une bien pire depuis des siècles. Cette simple douleur à peine lancinante comparée à la sourde brûlure qui pulsait dans ses veines, consumant son esprit dès qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de ce jour maudit, avec plus de détails. Le poignard reprit sa besogne de lacérer méticuleusement chaque parcelle de son cœur qui, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, avait au moins une fois cessé de battre dans sa poitrine après peu de jours de lutte. Oui, elle était faible. Elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi, autour d'elle, on vantait et la félicitait de son courage, de son endurance et de sa volonté pour avoir affronter ce mal. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux à être abattu d'un seul mouvement de poignet, par une créature du mal qu'on avait l'habitude de supprimer sans état d'âme. Aucune gloire à s'en tirer de justesse, non sans séquelle, sa fierté réduite à néant. Elle n'avait pas été assez proche des cavernes de Mandos à son goût...elle ne les avait pas encore vues...si seulement ! Peut-être aurait-elle accepté les louanges qu'on lui adressait. 

_ - Ne crois pas que ton existence n'est liée qu'à ton destin,_ murmura Glorfindel semblant avoir lu dans ses pensées. _Et cesse de broyer ainsi du noir, _Auriel_ ! Tes pensées sont aussi sombres que les manteaux des Neuf, lui reprocha-t-il la voix légèrement déformée par la sourde crainte qu'inspiraient les Nazgùls._

Il avait effectivement lu dans son esprit...Tristana grogna bruyamment.

_ - Je n'aime pas que tu fasses cela..._  
_ - Moi je n'ai rien fait...mais tes pensées sont dites avec tant de colère et de passion qu'elles sont perceptibles à des mètres à la ronde !_ railla l'elfe. _Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, _Auriel_, tu souhaites que quelqu'un t'écoute, mais tu ne veux absolument pas te l'avouer.  
_

Tristana grogna encore plus distinctement, marmonnant quelque mot elfique rendu incompréhensible.

_ - Ne m'appelle plus _Auriel_, fit elle sèchement, je n'aime pas...arrête ! Et j'ai besoin de tout sauf de bonnes paroles ! Tu ne peux comprendre vraiment le fond de ma pensée,_ mentit-elle.

Nullement vexé, Glorfindel esquissa à léger sourire compréhensif.

_ - Je n'essaye même pas de la comprendre, mais seulement de t'aider à ne pas la laisser te ternir l'âme.  
- Vraiment le cadet de mes soucis..._

Visiblement, Tristana n'était plus d'humeur badine cette nuit. L'Elfe se contenta du bref sourire amusé et reconnaissant, présent encore quelques minutes à peine sur les lèvres légèrement dorées de son amie. Voyant qu'une autre triste pensée la hantait encore, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, Glorfindel lui chuchota doucement en elfique...

_ - On peut voir ses défauts en se comparant aux autres, mais on comprend ses qualités à travers le regard qu'autrui pose sur soi..._

Tristana le fixa de longues secondes, les yeux légèrement plissés, puis lui tourna le dos et grimpa prestement dans l'arbre...Glorfindel ne put réprimer un soupir. Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit...il lui semblait entendre dans le léger souffle du vent qui faisait frémir les feuillages, une voix, un chant. Une voix légèrement grave mais ô combien douce et mélodieuse, chargée de mélancolie, de tristesse, voire de regrets. La brise transportait au loin vers le ciel et partout entre les arbres, l'une des plus belle voix du Sud de la Forêt Noire, qui interrogeait sans cesse les étoiles sur les maux que la Terre du Milieu subissait. Pleurant en silence les adieux de tous ceux qui quittaient la Terre du Milieu pour rejoindre les rivages éternels...  
Puis la voix s'éleva un peu plus, et enfin, l'Elfe sut qu'elle venait des branches de l'arbre sous lequel ils reposaient.

[2]  
_ « [Namárië (Adieu)...  
Namárië...  
Namárië...  
Un adieu sans fin pour ceux qui s'envolent au loin vers Valimar  
Oubliant les maux qu'ils ont connus  
Oubliant les violences vécues...  
_

_ Namárië...  
Namárië...  
Namárië...  
Puissent les flots vous porter où votre cœur désire se reposer  
Puissent les étoiles guider votre esprit  
Quand vous traverserez cet océan froid comme les reflets de la Lune..._

_ Namárië...  
Namárië...  
Namárië..._

_ Namári ! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. (Adieu ! Peut-être trouveras-tu Valimar)  
Nay elyë hiriva. Namári ! (Peut-être toi la trouveras-tu. Adieu !)] »  
_

Glorfindel referma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par cette voix qu'il avait crû depuis si longtemps perdue et appartenant cruellement au passé. Mais elle avait survécu au temps, même si à présent tant de tristesse et de douleur se lisaient, elle était restée la même qu'avant. Le chant s'atténua, devint plus lent, plus difficile à entendre, les paroles se firent incompréhensibles, finalement le chant cessa définitivement. L'Elfe devina que la propriétaire de la voix avait délibérément omis la fin...des paroles emplies de tristesse, assez pour faire perdurer la douloureuse lueur de doute qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux de Auriel.

_ « Ne m'appelle plus _Auriel [3],_ je n'aime pas...arrête ! »_

_ - [Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu es, cesse de fuir constamment ce dont tu as hérite !]_ soupira-t-il et sans même s'en rendre compte, en elfique.

Le vent cessa de souffler en même temps que se termina la douce et mélodieuse voix, pour laisser place à un lourd silence...pesant, oppressant les cœurs les plus sensibles.

De son perchoir, Tristana leva la tête vers le ciel noir qui commençait à s'obscurcir d'épais nuages, éteignant une à une les innombrables étoiles qui surplombaient le monde. Oui, il pleuvrait le lendemain...peut-être qu'ainsi, l'atmosphère se ferait plus légère. Le jeune elfe grimpa les dernières branches et atteignit la cime. Autour d'elle, s'étendait la Forêt Noire avec les Monts de la Forêt à l'Ouest, Dol Guldur visible de loin au Sud, les légères ombres laissant de viner au Nord Est, Erebor le Mont Solitaire...elle se savait non loin des territoires du Roi Thranduil, quelque part au Nord Est...mais sans Legolas, à quoi bon y penser ? Il se trouvait encore au village...encore nommé avec amusement et un peu de nostalgie l'Avant-poste de Vert-Bois le Grand...quand la Forêt Noire n'était pas encore envahie par le mal, mais que la menace se faisait sensiblement sentir. Ses parents étaient encore jeunes et vivants, surtout...

Elle secoua la tête, chassant de son mieux le souvenir de ses parents. Tristana jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dol Guldur avec une légère appréhension...pour l'instant rien ne se passait. Elle redescendit quelques branches puis s'installa aussi confortablement que possible. Elle s'adossa au tronc et bascula la tête vers l'arrière. Sans se rendre de compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Tristana se mit à fredonner doucement d'abord puis un peu plus fort. Prenant peu à peu conscience de l'air qui sortait mélancoliquement d'elle, elle sentit couler des larmes le long de ses joues. Cet air lui venait de sa mère, Gemeis...elle contait en partie les faits plus glorieux les uns les autres, de leurs descendants, après leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu, parfois se lamentait de ne pouvoir rejoindre comme les autres Elfes les rivages de l'Ouest...  
L'Elfe cessa le chant avant d'arriver au passage narrant le départ de la première âme de leur lignée vers les Terres Immortelles...sa voix s'étant légèrement étranglée par l'émotion et la tristesse qu'elle inspirait. Elle entendit la respiration lente et légère d'Aragorn, et celle presque inaudible de Glorfindel. Elle perçut un soupir triste et dans ce souffle une voix lui répondre en elfique...

_ « [Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu es, cesse de fuir constamment ce dont tu as hérite !] »_ Elle haussa les épaules, refusant d'écouter l'avis de l'elfe...

Le vent était tombé, laissant s'abattre lourdement un silence guère rassurant. Tristana sentit son cœur se serrer quand des hurlements au loin lui parvinrent. Elle sécha rapidement les larmes encore présentes. Que se passait-il ? Depuis quand se morfondait-elle sur son passé et son infortune ? Elle soupira cherchant un sujet sur lequel se pencher afin d'éviter de replonger dans la mélancolie, et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son manteau. 

#################

[1] Juste pour dire...Un cheval aussi rapide que la lumière...les elfes ont de ces comparaisons parfois, c'est affolant ! Et allons-y ! Aris galope à trois cent mille kilomètres à la seconde...dans ce cas précis, on ne dit pas qu'elle galope, mais qu'elle speede ! Y a quoi dans son foin ? Un générateur d'hyper propulsion au naquadah ? Ben, dans ce cas c'est simple aussitôt partie aussitôt arrivée !  
  
[2] Ce chant est de mon invention, mais il m'a été inspiré par Sleep and Dream d'Aine Furey (extraite d'Evasion Celtique 2) que j'ai écoutée pour faire cette partie. Si certains connaissent, imaginez ces paroles sur cette chanson. Bon...d'accord, la répétition du mot Adieu est dans la chanson, mais j'y pensais déjà avant. Si, si, si, je vous l'assure ! Et puis, j'avoue que la partie entièrement en elfique est le fier copier coller d'un chant de Galadriel...  
  
[3] Auriel...vous savez pas ? Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est exactement la bonne orthographe, mais bon ceux qui connaissent auront la gentillesse de ne rien dire aux autres, merci. Pour les autres, vous comprendrez plus tard...eh, eh !


	2. Dispersée

_Voilà, voilà...deuxième chapitre du Départ...si quelqu'un dans la salle n'a pas encore compris pourquoi cette fanfic se nomme le Départ, qu'il lève la main bien haut ! (Toute la salle se retrouve avec des index pointés vers le plafond ; air dubitatif de l'autrice...) J'aurais dû m'en douter...mais je ne suis pas fâchée, loin de là, parce que moi-même je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai appelée comme ça ! (Sourire très fier de l'auteuse qui bombe le torse) Mais je ne le vous dirai pas, nananèreuh ! (Tire la langue)_

_Laissons tomber, j'ai eu du mal avec la semaine, moi ! Et puis avoir lu la fanfic Lysbeth ne m'a pas arrangée pour ainsi dire (délire garanti !). Lysbeth : Ou comment faire passer les elfes pour des dingues, les faire tourner en bourrique comme jamais, et les couvrir enfin de bave par un, non plusieurs wargs...prévoyez un matelas à côté de votre ordi (risque de malencontreuses chutes à force de rire) et occasionnellement un oreiller si vous subissez un pénible voisinage très exigent (écrasez-vous la poire dedans, ça vous évitera que le rire indigne de votre rang ne mette carrément à l'eau votre réputation de personne censée !). Coucou Lysbeth ! Je te fais de la pub..._

_J'ai rafraîchi le premier chapitre en traduisant le plus fidèlement possible des phrases en elfique, et je crois que c'est du Quenya...je risque de changer encore quand je trouverai l'équivalent en Sindarin._

_Pour Imladris, je la décris comme je l'imagine, je ne sais pas si c'est ainsi qu'elle se présente..._

_**Réponse aux reviews**...pfiout ! J'ai mis du temps avant d'y arriver...mais quand même je m'attendais à plus de remarques. Bon j'y vais quand même. _

**Elysabeth** : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ces gracieux compliments à mon humble syntaxe qui ne se manifeste que pour le Seigneur des Anneaux (malheureusement pas pour Saiyuki, ni Star Wars, ni Sakura...) et qui semble avoir encore du souffle, croisons les doigts pour qu'il survive ! J'espère que personne ne se perd dans l'histoire se serait vraiment dommage de parcourir en long et en large toute la Terre du Milieu pour vous retrouver (toute, je dis bien toute...même au-delà du Mordor...), je n'ai pas que ça à faire, non mais ! Encore une fois tous mes remerciements, non pas tous parce qu'il faut que j'en laisse aux autres reviews... lol !

_**Aurélie** ! Ma copine ! Comment vas-tu bien ? (C'est fou comme on devient facilement ami quand on a besoin d'eux…) T'as fait vite dis donc pour répondre à mon mail… merci, merci, merci, merci, merci beaucoup (commence à en avoir marre de me répéter…) de ton soutien très encourageant ! Malgré toutes les vacances, je n'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup, à croire que mon imagination prend aussi ses jours de congé en été. J'avais promis d'aider à écrire une fanfic sur SW, j'en suis au milieu… J'ai beaucoup de fanfics commencées et j'aurais pas dû… mais merci encore pour tes encouragements. Et pour l'article du courrier des lecteurs, c'est moi, je ne savais pas encore qu'un élève avait jeté sa clope, mais je me suis faite incendiée par la principale et je l'ai mérité… je me suis excusée comme jamais de ma vie, j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas suite ou je suis morte et enterrée ! Un peu HS, non ? (Merci, tout le monde connaît mon prénom… sympa la cop !) Bonne rentrée en Terminale S et j'espère de tout cœur que tes épreuves anticipées se sont bien déroumées !_

_Bon c'est fini pour les réponses, place à l'histoire ! Ah, au fait, si des connaisseurs trouvent une légère ressemblance avec Saiyuki... c'est tout à fait intentionnel, preuve de ma profonde saiyuki mania ! IKUSO ! Ooops, gomen nasai... Et vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !_

. (pas moyen d'avoir une mise en page correcte,

. alors en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux...)

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Dispersée**

La nuit et les trois jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune elfe qui souhaitait par dessus tout avoir un semblant de repos moral et physique avant d'affronter les montagnes. Affronter les pires souvenirs, les pires douleurs de ces dernières décennies, et réveiller cette profonde blessure...son honneur, sa fierté blessés.  
A l'horizon, le ciel à présent chargé de lourds nuages prêts à déverser leurs torrents de pluie, s'éclaircissait lentement, devenant peu à peu gris, voire blanc. Tous les soirs, il pleuvait et chaque nuit, elle la passait assise dans un arbre à réfléchir... Tristana regarda d'un air assez détaché, la Terre du Milieu finir d'être éclairée, les oiseaux de la Forêt Noire planer au-dessus des arbres. Cela lui donna une immense envie de voler avec eux, surplomber les différents territoires, se laisser aller à cette douceur euphorie, apaisante et vivifiante, ce sentiment d'intense bien-être... Ainsi, l'espace de quelques heures elle pourrait oublier les plaies qu'enduraient depuis trop longtemps la Terre du Milieu et ses peuples, et qu'elle devait apaiser un jour où l'autre. Cette idée la fit brusquement tressaillir d'appréhension et lui rappela qu'un Conseil se réunirait à Fondcombe. On y parlerait évidemment des Anneaux de Pouvoir, de l'Anneau de Sauron, de Gollum, des Neuf Esprits Servants de l'Anneau et de leur précieuse alliée...allant inévitablement se concerter sur le rôle définitif des Auriels à l'avenir. De SON rôle en particulier...  
Un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres rien qu'en y pensant. Elle faisait une piètre _Auriel_ ! Indigne fille de sa mère Gemeis qui avait su combattre pour la liberté, la joie, l'espérance jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie dans lequel elle avait abandonné son bien le plus précieux à la génération suivante.

Son héritage… il ne lui servait que d'échappatoire, de divertissement, de consolation… jamais elle n'avait usé de son don pour sauver qui que ce fût, sauvegardé quoi que ce fût. Sans parler de son irritante incapacité à le garder éveillé plus de trois heures, après quoi elle s'écroulait d'épuisement. Elle déshonorait ouvertement sa mère et personne n'en faisait cas ou le lui faisait ressentir ! Etait-ce une sombre période d'épreuves à passer et tout le monde trouvait ces échecs normaux ? Ou son entourage persistait à croire en elle et refusait de s'accabler sur ses erreurs ? Ou pire encore, faisait comme si de rien n'était, par mépris, parce qu'elle n'était plus à la hauteur des espérances de son peuples et des autres ? Et ELLE ?

Un autre long frisson la parcourut... elle sentait souvent sa présence durant les combats l'opposant aux serviteurs de l'Œil. Mais cette « présence » n'était pas à ses côtés, bien au contraire ! Elle la contrait, la brimait comme une moins que rien, incitant toujours plus ces créatures assoiffées de sang, sous ses ordres, à l'attaquer, la réduire en charpie. Parfois elle venait hanter sournoisement ses rêves, prenant diverses formes plus énigmatiques les unes que les autres. Deux ou trois fois après l'incident dans les montagnes, cette présence choisit de se montrer plus cruelle encore, et prit une vague apparence humaine... puis quelque peu elfique, finalement de longues et larges ailes noires, terrifiantes, s'étendaient de son dos pour recouvrir toutes les terres des Peuples Libres, anéantissant tout ce qui représentait la lutte contre le mal venu du Pays Noir. Puis des lambeaux de tissus sales, noirs, venaient s'enrouler autour de ses membres pour les serrer sans pitié... agrippant cruellement son cou et le serrer, serrer, serrer toujours plus fort. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, les ténèbres tombaient entement sur elle...et une voix retentissait, mauvaise, menaçante, glaçant sang et os. 

_« Tu m'as abandonnée, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais. Il te fera souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir, sois-en sûre ! »  
_  
Cette voix aurait très bien pu être la sienne, songeait souvent Tristana. Et il y avait aussi une impression poignante de détresse, une immense tristesse...  
Cette détresse, elle la ressentait elle-même... cet infini désarroi d'avoir été abandonnée par les êtres les plus chers... d'être livrée à elle- même sans aucun conseil, sans savoir quoi faire ni comment. Mais celle de son bourreau était une rage sans égale, la rage d'avoir été volontairement abandonné au profit d'un autre. De haïr celle ou celui qu'on lui préférait, de vouloir se venger de cette injustice. S'être tourner vers l'ennemi, le seul camp qui lui permettrait de parvenir à ses fins... vers l'Ennemi.

ELLE savait utiliser son don pour autre chose que son plaisir...quoique son plaisir fût de voir réduite à néant toute la Terre du Milieu. Elle savait s'y prendre, être forte, dissimuler ses peurs pour montrer sa puissance. Et si... ?  
Une idée tentante avait un instant effleuré son esprit... et si... elle faisait comme elle ? Si Tristana se joignait finalement à elle ? Elle lui apprendrait à être moins faible, à effacer toute trace de cette horripilante vulnérabilité qui la poursuivait comme une ombre, pourchassée par ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses souvenirs ?

_- Ne laisse pas la noirceur de tes sentiments ternir ton esprit_, ordonna la voix mélodieuse mais légèrement grave de Glorfindel.  
_- Cesse de lire en moi ! C'est agaçant à la fin_, fit elle sèchement.  
_- Je ne lis pas en toi, je n'ai fait que deviner ton combat intérieur_, répliqua doucement l'Elfe. _Je ne supporte pas te savoir, encore moins te voir dans cet état de profond trouble, Auriel.  
_  
_L'Auriel_ baissa la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard pourtant apaisant de son compagnon. Il avait grimpé jusqu'à elle après trios appels infructueux, comprenant que l'orage grondait toujours en l'âme de l'Enfant de la Lorien.

_- Manan (pourquoi)... ?_ chuchota Tristana après un long moment de silence.  
_- Pardon ?  
- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils disparaissent si subitement ?_

Sa voix, qui n'était qu'un murmure, aurait pu être un gémissement tant elle était emprunte de tristesse.

_- Je ne sais pas...  
- Ils ne m'avaient rien expliqué sur celle que je deviendrais, juste que j'hériterais de la lame de Ada (père) un jour...  
- Peut-être étais-tu destinée à le découvrir seule_, tenta Glorfindel. _Et te forger un certain caractère, un courage...  
- Que je n'ai pas,_ coupa la jeune elfe.

Glorfindel écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise... il accueillit la réponse brusque de son amie comme un énorme coup de massue en pleine poitrine. Il avait mal... mal pour elle. Tristana doutait d'elle alors qu'elle avait su montrer toute la force de son sang en combattant sans relâche la mort et l'appel des cavernes du Mandos. Il le savait, il l'avait veillée ces trois semaines d'inconscience, cherchant le moindre signe de sa victoire sur la tentation de rejoindre l'Autre Monde.

_- Quoi que tu puisses en penser ou dire, le seul à avoir survécu à de telles blessures fut le premier de ta lignée.  
_  
C'en était trop pour Tristana ! Voilà qu'on la comparait à son illustre ancêtre !

_- Je vois que cela t'amuse, Glorfindel !_ pesta-t-elle.  
_- Où vas-tu chercher cela !_ s'indigna-t-il, puis il se reprit. _Voyons Elohnis...pourquoi te ferais-je du tort ? Et pourquoi t'en fais-tu, toi-même ?  
- C'est ce que je ressens de votre part à tous... cette béatitude, cet émerveillement, cette pitié... je ne les mérite aucunement ! Je déshonore toute ma lignée !  
_  
Glorfindel fronça ses sourcils clairs ; Tristana serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges et s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. L'elfe sentit son cœur se briser, se déchirer en la voyant et l'entendant clamer son incompétence... Il s'approcha d'elle, passant sur une autre branche, s'accroupit près de Tristana, puis l'entoura de ses bras.  
Surprise de geste de l'Elfe, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte protectrice, entre le paternel et le fraternel. Elle avait une épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait se reposer... parfois, pas tout le temps.

_- No bell,_ _Auriel (1)... (Sois forte, Auriel...) tu n'es plus très loin du but, tu t'en rapproches chaque jour un peu plus.  
_  
Ces paroles la réconfortèrent au plus haut point et lui firent prendre conscience de son instant d'égarement. Honteuse d'avoir autant désespérer, plus qu'elle ne se le permettait, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ne sachant que faire pour les cacher, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'Elfe et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque.  
Elle ne pleura point, refoulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses sanglots, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, même si parfois quelques larmes importunes parvenaient à franchir ses paupières. Elle serra un peu plus l'Elfe contre elle, comme l'aurait fait une enfant après un cauchemar. Oui, c'était un cauchemar, un bien mauvais songe qu'on lui faisait subir.

_« L'une des plus grandes forces d'Elohnis est de retenir ses larmes, même dans les pires moments »_ songea Glorfindel,_ « surtout ces moments là... »_. Il soupira.

* * *

_- Ah, enfin ! Je commençais sérieusement à douter de la célèbre ouïe développée des elfes !_ plaisanta Aragorn.

Les deux elfes sautèrent de l'arbre avec une grande agilité et atterrirent souplement sur leurs pieds.

_- Je commence à sérieusement à douter de ta patience, Aragorn !_ renvoya Tristana en riant.  
_- Oh... je vois que l'on est plus d'humeur joyeuse ce matin. Espérons que cela dure !  
- La durée dépendra de toi... _grogna l'elfe. _Mais bon, allons-y avant que la pluie ne nous ralentisse !  
_  
Les deux autres voyageurs acquiescèrent et s'activèrent, puis Aragorn siffla doucement...un troisième cheval vint le rejoindre.

_- Où était-il hier ?_ s'était enquise Tristana la première nuit. _Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec toi ?  
- En sentant la présence d'orques, j'ai préféré continuer à pieds. Je savais Enël non loin du camp,_ avait expliqué le Rôdeur.

Les trois compagnons improvisés reprirent la route qui se passa heureusement rapidement et sans aucun problème si ce n'était la prévisible averse prévue non, non, pas de faute... qui se déversa de tout son soûl vers l'après-midi quand ils finirent de contourner les monts...faisant revenir le masque de tristesse sur le visage de la jeune elfe. Elle ne détestait pas la pluie, mais lorsqu'elle tombait, Tristana se souvenait immanquablement de cette maudite nuit. (2) Les deux cavaliers respectèrent son silence.  
La pluie continuait de tomber, sans discontinuer, rendant l'avancée des trois cavaliers assez compliquée. _Heureuse fin d'hiver !_ grogna intérieurement la jeune elfe. D'un geste rageur, elle rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur la tête. Tout le temps que dura l'averse, aucun ne put distinguer le visage fermé de la jeune personne.

Finalement au bout de six heures de voyage, chevaux lancés au galop, après avoir largement contourné les Monts et traversé la Rivière de la Forêt Noire les jours précédents, ils descendirent vers le Sud rejoindre la Vieille Route, laissant derrière eux la Forêt Noire. Tristana persistait à croire que le large, très large détour qu'ils avaient emprunté n'était pas si indispensable, et que s'ils avaient attendu ne serait-ce que deux heures, ils auraient pu prendre normalement la Vieille Route sans aucun problème. Tristana grogna un peu... ce n'était pas la pluie qui la faisait réagir ainsi, mais la perte de temps énorme. Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient ralenti à cause de la pluie...  
Glorfindel sourit, amusé de la réaction de l'elfe.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Imladris n'a pas changé en mille ans, elle ne changera pas en six années pas même en deux mois !  
- Arrête, enfin ! _s'énerva-t-elle.  
_- Que doit-il arrêter ?_ s'enquit Aragorn.  
_- De lire dans mes pensées...  
- Je ne les lis pas... je les devine ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?  
- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez crédible pour que je puisse te croire...  
- De plus, toutes les fois où nous rentrons ensemble à Fondcombe, tu grognes dès que le voyage se rallonge de quelques heures._

Tristana força en douceur sa jument à aller plus vite, puis la lança au galop, le regard fixe quand ils traversèrent les Montagnes que la Vieille Route coupait d'Est en Ouest. Ils passèrent près de la falaise... Tristana sentit un horrible frisson la parcourir de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, et la brûlure se réveilla. Elle serra les dents, tentant de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que ce dont avaient été témoins les pierres et les rochers. Même Aris ne semblait pas tranquille et, comprenant que sa cavalière ne souhaitait en aucun cas s'attarder plus dans ces lieux, elle accéléra, distançant rapidement les autres voyageurs. En trois heures, le problème fut réglé et Tristana sentit son cœur s'alléger sensiblement. Ils passèrent à toute vitesse le Gué de Fondcombe et en moins de deux heures, tard dans la nuit, ils traversèrent la vallée d'Imladris et arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la ville.

Les nouveaux venus furent accueillis par une douce brise venue des nombreux jardins qui entouraient les demeures de la ville elfique. Le petit vent apportait les douces fragrances de ces jardins qui firent tourner la tête de l'Auriel avec facilité, tant son cœur débordait de joie à l'idée de retourner à Imladris. Tristana revit pour son plus grand bonheur, la vallée boisée de Fondcombe, ses jardins, ses rues dallées de pierres claires, ses fontaines, ses demeures simples mais tellement belles... et la Maison d'Elrond. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des rayons de soleil effleurant les murs clairs du palais, éclairant la flore aussi variée que merveilleuse des jardins l'entourant, l'eau claire et vive des fontaines grandes ou petites captant la moindre parcelle de ces traits lumineux et bienfaisants.  
Pour elle, Imladris et la Maison d'Elrond resplendissaient sous la lueur blanche et argentée de la Lune et des étoiles qui régnaient en maîtres absolus sur la voûte céleste infiniment sombre d'une nuit sans nuages (3). La vallée et sa ville révélaient à l'obscurité des trésors inestimables de beauté et de sérénité, tant dans son silence apaisant, que dans ses parfums, ses couleurs et aussi ses sons... des sons silencieux... des chants sans en être vraiment, des murmures produits par aucune gorge, des soupirs ne sortant d'aucune bouche.  
Elle se souvenait des courses folles auxquelles elle s'adonnait, la nuit, à travers les longs couloirs donnant sur les jardins, jouant à cache- cache ou à chat avec les elfes de la Maison d'Elrond le Semi-Elfe. Elle adorait courir sur la pierre lisse ou sur l'herbe fraîche dans la nuit...

_- J'espère que tu te souviens de ta promesse de revanche,_ chuchota Glorfindel.  
_- J'espère que tu es prêt à subir une nouvelle défaite,_ répondit- elle.  
_- N'en sois pas si sûre, _Auriel_... n'en sois pas si sûre !_

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, la jeune elfe ne refusa pas que son ami la nomme Auriel. Glorfindel sourit face à ce changement d'attitude... et soupira quand il songea que cela promettait de nombreux rebondissements. C'était le même refrain... quand Elohnis se retrouvait à Fondcombe, plus moyen de l'arrêter ! Elle semblait retomber en enfance et s'amusait comme telle. Avec trois cents années de vie, ce n'était normalement qu'une enfant, mais la race des Auriels évoluait vite. Au bout d'un siècle, ce n'était plus une enfant. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait point de faire des bêtises plus grosses les unes que les autres, dignes de la pire petite peste !  
L'Auriel accrocha le regard lointain et amusé de l'Elfe, et comprit qu'il devait se souvenir de quelques unes de ses facéties dans sa jeunesse.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mûri avec le temps !_ affirma-t-elle.  
_- Et tu oses t'énerver après moi, clamant haut et fort que tu détestes que l'on lise dans tes pensées ? Que fais-tu en ce moment, alors !  
- Je vois que tu t'amuses à te remémorer les pires bêtises que j'ai pu faire ici...ça se lit dans ton regard, surtout quand c'est toi qui en faisais les frais..._

Elle lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil puis éclata de rire. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, Aragorn les ayant quittés à leur arrivée. A présent, les deux elfes discutaient avec animation tout en traversant les rues un peu désertée, l'heure étant très avancée. Ils arrivèrent face aux portes du palais. Deux elfes virent leur ouvrirent, la joie se lisant dans leurs yeux.

_- Bienvenu Seigneur Glorfindel... Elohnis, c'est une joie de te savoir parmi nous, entre vite, il se fait tard !_

L'Auriel s'empressa d'entrer suivie de près par l'Elfe. A deux ils passèrent par toute une série de galeries, de couloirs, de salles, avant d'arriver devant le maître des lieux. Ils entrèrent dans une salle, plongée dans une demi obscurité, mais un vivace feu éclairait assez bien la chambre. Tristana vit alors tous ceux qui l'avaient aidée à surmonter ses douleurs, depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe...ils étaient devant elle. Elle eut un large sourire, un peu fatigué par la chevauchée plus qu'inhabituelle, et murmura doucement.

_- Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir... vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous revoir est bien plus qu'une immense joie. Maître Elrond... j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité nous sépare de mon dernier séjour à Imladris.  
- Nous te comprenons, Elohnis,_ répondit Arwen de sa douce voix.

La fille d'Elrond la pris dans ses bras et la berça doucement...cette fois, l'auriel ne put contenir le flot de larmes, elle le laissa franchir ses paupières, sans retenue. On pouvait pleurer devant sa famille, et ces quatre elfes étaient ce qui lui restait de plus proche. Deux mois plus tôt, après des semaines de coma, elle avait quitté Fondcombe sans pouvoir les voir et les remercier. Un guerrier de son village était venu la chercher précipitamment pour la ramener le plus vite possible chez elle. Tristana ne se souvenait plus du tout du voyage lors de son retour, mais elle savait qu'elle songea à eux tout le long du trajet...  
Finalement, les deux frères d'Arwen prirent le relais et serrèrent dans leurs bras cette sœur adoptive...la consolant, et eux aussi par la même occasion. Après dix minutes de silence, l'auriel s'écarta, essuyant ses joues humides, avec un pauvre sourire. Elle s'excusa rapidement.

_- Je suis désolée, je dois vous donner un piètre tableau d'une auriel...  
- Enfin, Elohnis, comment pourrait-on alors savoir que les auriels ont des sentiments ?_ s'exclama Elladan en riant, suivi de son jumeau et de sa sœur.

Elrond posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune elfe et l'embrassa sur le front, avec un sourire digne de celui d'un père face à son enfant. Elohnis refondit en larmes, mais de soulagement et un peu de joie, quoiqu'un peu triste. Après qu'elle se fût calmée, les Elfes invitèrent les nouveaux venus à se reposer et se sustenter.

_- Allez vous reposer mes amis, demain le Conseil se réunira tôt le matin. Soyez prêts !  
_

Elohnis regagna sa chambre après avoir une nouvelle fois salué les cinq Elfes et s'être encore excusée. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Elrond prit enfin la parole…

_- Elohnis semble s'être remise de ses blessures assez rapidement_, constata-t-il.  
_- Pas toutes, Seigneur Elrond_, contredit Glorfindel._ Cette ombre qui la suit depuis quelques temps la fait douter d'elle trop souvent.  
__- Alors elle doit découvrir qui est cette « ombre »…  
__- Ne pouvons-nous pas…  
__- Nous sommes tenus au secret, Maître Glorfindel. Et les gens d'Imladris ne peuvent l'aider à comprendre l'ombre. Seule une personne le peut…_

Arwen fixa intensément son père d'un triste regard, puis secoua doucement la tête.

_- Elle commence à comprendre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Une année tout au plus, _assura-t-elle_. Mais je redoute les conséquences, Ada._

Tristana balançait lentement ses pieds dans le vide, assise sur le rebord du balcon, observant d'un œil distrait le fin croissant légèrement argenté, tout juste formé dans le ciel sombre. Elle fredonnait tous les airs qui lui passaient par la tête, ceux de la Lorien, d'Imladris, quelques uns des Hommes Mortels, et principalement de son village.

Envolée l'elfe au caractère plus qu'instable, qui venait de parcourir des dizaines de lieues pour rejoindre un des seuls havres de paix de la Terre du Milieu. Son esprit s'était fait plus léger, plus joyeux, apaisé… comme toutes les fois où elle revenait à Fondcombe. Les mauvais et récurrents rêves laissaient enfin place aux doux souvenirs de sa vie près des elfes.

Plus rien de ce qu'elle fut deux heures plus tôt n'était visible sur elle, jusqu'au type de vêtements portés. Dans le Sud de la Forêt Noire, malgré le calme (relatif) qui y régnait, tous devaient être prêts à n'importe quelle éventualité. L'apparence s'en ressentait bien souvent, de jour comme de nuit. Tandis qu'à Fondcombe, où nulle force sombre n'avait d'emprise, la jeune elfe ne voyait plus du tout l'utilité de dormir presque toute habillée.

Elle passa rêveusement ses doigts sur la robe blanche, parcourue de dentelles fines et légères, et sourit. A Fondcombe, alors qu'ailleurs le moindre souvenir de sa famille était une réelle torture, revoir les visages de ceux qu'elle avait aimés plus que tout au monde semblait lui apporter réconfort, joie et soulagement. D'ailleurs… était-ce un hasard que la robe fut autrefois celle de Gemeis ?

_- Tu devrais te vêtir plus souvent de la sorte,_ taquina une voix douce et légèrement grave.

La voix venait de la gauche, un peu en hauteur… sans tourner le regard vers le nouveau venu, elle lui répondit.

_- Et en quel honneur, je vous prie ?  
__- Faire oublier au monde que tu es plus farouche que ne l'était ta mère.  
__- Je suis comme je suis, les dieux ont créé les auriels avec leur caractère,_ répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Tristana finit par regarder l'elfe droit dans les yeux, et le jaugea de haut en bas, un sourire en coin.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais perché sur le bord ? Tu veux jouer les funambules ? Je suis très douée pour ce jeu, tu sais ?  
__- Oui je le sais… et toi que fais-tu assise ainsi ?  
__- Ce n'est pas du jeu… _grogna l'elfe. _Je t'ai posé la question la première !  
__- Tristana la petite elfe désobéissante et farceuse est de retour… juste à temps ! _ricana son ami. _Depuis des semaines je l'attendais !  
__- Ne t'en réjouis pas trop vite et trop tôt, Lindir. La petite elfe désobéissante et farceuse n'a pas dit son dernier mot quand à notre dernière petite course-poursuite dans les jardins._

Lindir sourit franchement.

_- Serait-ce une menace ?  
__- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur de perdre la face ?… encore une fois ?_

Les deux elfes éclatèrent d'un rire qui se répercuta longtemps dans la Dernière Maison Simple… et tous surent avec certitude que l'Enfant de la Lorien était de retour parmi eux… en bonne santé.

_- Allez descends de là… Tu veux une réponse franche ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici… cette réponse te convient ou je dois trouver une autre excuse absolument pas crédible ?  
__- Je crois que je vais me contenter de celle-là.  
__- A ton tour de me répondre…_

Lindir s'assit sur le rebord en pierre blanche.

_- Je savais que je te trouverais ici,_ répondit-il.  
_- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, étant donné que c'est ma chambre…_ répliqua l'elfe. _Belle déduction, Lindir ! Trouve autre chose…  
__- Sérieusement Tristana… d'habitude, tu passes la première nuit dans les jardins à flâner jusqu'à une heure plus indue qu'avancée.  
__- Alors tu aurais dû me chercher là-bas…  
__- Pas cette fois… j'ai bien dit d'habitude ; est-ce que ces temps-ci, la vie est normale ?_

Tristana plissa les yeux, tentant de comprendre la plaisanterie de l'elfe.

_- Lindir, ce n'est pas drôle,_ marmonna-t-elle.  
_- Qui a dit que cela devait être amusant ? Je suis sérieux. Même si un labyrinthe de senteurs et de couleurs est apaisant pour tout âme troublée, je crois que ta chambre est malgré tout le seul endroit où tu te sentes réellement en sécurité._

Le ton était grave, très sérieux… où voulait-il en venir ? Effectivement, cette nuit, elle dérogeait à ses habitudes en se « privant » de sa petite promenade rituelle, et en choisissant de rester enfermée dans sa chambre. Sur le coup, la raison la plus évidente était son arrivée à une heure tardive… elle n'aurait pas pu faire tout le tour avant l'aube, et il ne devait rester plus que deux heures avant que le soleil ne se lève. De plus, bien qu'un peu moins déprimée que les jours précédents, Tristana était plutôt fatiguée moralement.

_- Tu veux une autre preuve ?_ fit Lindir de plus en plus taquin.  
_- Dis toujours…  
__- Tu as fermé la porte à clé… tu n'as pas voulu m'ouvrir quand j'ai frappé. C'est entre autre la raison pour laquelle je « joue au funambule » sur le balcon.  
__- D'abord Glory, ensuite toi… décidément vous aimez sonder les esprits ! C'est votre nouveau passe-temps favori ?  
__- Ceci et marcher en équilibre sur les rebords de balcons,_ acquiesça Lindir tout sourire.

Son amie soupira de désespoir…

_- Lindir, qu'as-tu mangé ce soir ?_

L'elfe éclata de rire, aussitôt rejoint de sa jeune amie… il finit par descendre du rebord et se tint debout derrière Tristana.

_- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Tristana. Comme tu le sais, demain, un Conseil se réunira très tôt le matin. Nous aurons une faveur à te demander._

Ne laissant pas le temps à l'elfe de répliquer quoi que ce fût, Lindir se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit. Avant de franchir la sortie, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

_- Demain commencera la véritable mission des Auriels._

Lindir soupira légèrement avant de reprendre…

_- Repose-toi bien et laisse la porte ouverte. Aucun mal ne peut t'approcher, tant que tu séjournes céans._

Tristana ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle vit l'elfe sortir et disparaître au fond du couloir en silence. Intriguée, elle s'allongea sur son lit, fixant distraitement le plafond pour finalement lui trouver une certaine particularité, et perdit toute notion du temps… pour s'endormir finalement, transportée dans une rêverie sans queue ni tête.

* * *

**To be continued !**

Ouhla… ce chapitre a mis un sacré bout de temps à se faire, et ce n'est pas les idées qui manquaient, point du tout ! J'avais beaucoup de trucs à faire, les chapitres de « Rien ne va plus », « Le Jugement des Etoiles », « Le Pantin », et mon premier one-shot « This Guys ». Sans parler des autres fanfics Star Wars… raaaaahhhh ! Je sais plus où donner de la tête ! On va dire que je l'ai bien cherché… Sans parler du fait que j'entre enfin en fac de médecine, mon rêve… qui va me rendre folle, parce que pendant ni plus ni moins sept mois je ne toucherai plus à mes fanfics. L'horreur !

Mais j'essayerai quand même de taper une page par mois (?)… par trimestre ? Bon d'accord, pas de page du tout ! Promis dès la fin du second quadrimestre il pleuvra des fan fictions made by Mellyna ! Le chapitre trois aura nettement plus d'action ! Mais pour cela il faut reviewer !

(1) Bon alors voilà je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps..._auriel_ est d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, composé de _aur_- et -_iel_ (de _iell_ en Quenya). _Aur_ signifie je crois bien : Matin, Soleil, etc. _Iell_ signifie fille (daughter) et je pense que –_iel_ marque le féminin dans les prénoms. Donc peut dire que Auriel signifie _Fille Soleil_, à la sauce Mellyna bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la signification de ce mot...Pourquoi Fille Soleil, alors que le premier auriel était un elfe mâle ? Patientez...vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais tout vous dire ! 

(2) Je vous avais prévenus de ma saiyuki mania...désolée, réminiscence de fics de Saiyuki. Oui je sais, Sanzô n'a pas sa place ici.

**Sanzo** : Comment ça je n'ai pas ma place ! (Menace gentiment l'auteuse de son flingue)

**Gojyo** : On est dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, pas Saiyuki, moine dégénér !

**Sanzo** : URUSEI ! (Flingue qui change de cible)

**Kôgaiji** : Et on va enfin souffler parce qu'elle va se défouler sur les elfes. OUF !

**Legolas et Glorfindel** : Heureux de vous avoir connus... (Déglutissent très difficilement)

**Mellyna** : Oh mais je n'ai pas abandonné mes autres fics pour autant ! J'ai des reviewers qui attendent "Le Jugements des Etoiles", "Rien ne va plus" et "Le Pantin"...

**Bishonens adorés** : OOOOOPS ! (Boulette...grosse boulette...)

/Sourire pas rassurant du tout sur les lèvres de l'autrice membres du club des sadiques-aimant-martyriser-nos-adorables-bishonens-à-en-baver-sur- l'écran./ 

(3) Désolée mais je veux le dire : je suis plutôt fière de ma phrase ! C'est pour le moment, ce qui se fait de mieux dans la boutique ! J'espère pouvoir en faire d'autres comme ça !


	3. Départ puis Retour

**Hello minna san !!!**

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre du _Départ_ (j'attends de nouvelles reviews), mais une chtite note de moë, juste pour prévenir que pendant quelques mois (5 au max) je ne pourrais rien poster comme suite, je dois passer deux partiels en janvier et en mai, donc je dois bosser et bosser et rebosser, encore et encore, donc je n'aurais ni le temps ni la tête à ça... ou presque, parce que le vendredi je m'accorde une à deux heures pour taper une suite de fics, n'importe laquelle, histoire de ne pas perdre le fil.

Donc je vous invite très gentiment à me lire et commenter, je ne mords pas, loin de là, je serais plutôt du genre à câliner ceux et celles qui reviewent, doléances ou encouragements.

Je vous attends avec impatience sur le net et notre page préférée... n'hésitez pas à me lire sur les autres catégories, aussi...

A bientôt, j'espère et bonne continuation à vous pour vos fics !!!

**Ja nee on the net !!**


	4. Une Mission pour l'Auriel

**ME REVOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Troisième chapiiiiiiiitre ! Sabrez le champagne c'est un miracle ! Youhou ! Désolée du retard… donc je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : GOMEN NASAI MINNA SAN ! Traduire par : désolée, tout le monde ! Et oui, la manga mania ne s'est pas encore dissoute.

Donc je tiens à repréciser que cette fic va mettre énormément de temps à se faire, du fait qu'elle commence avant la _Communauté de l'Anneau_ et se termine juste après le _Retour du Roi_ et que j'extrapole un maximum… sans compter qu'à côté il y a une alternative du Départ.

Allez je ne vous retiens pas plus avec mon « _blabla ultra spécial sur presque rien_ », je vous laisse donc en compagnie des personnages habituels et nouveaux.

**Erratum** : Je l'aurai sûrement corrigée d'ici là, il y a une énorme boulette dans le chapitre un… étant donné que Tristana est beaucoup plus âgée qu'Aragorn, zappez la phrase qui le mentionne dans son passé. Je l'avais corrigée avant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de renouveler la fanfic avant que mon ordi ne fasse une crise de semi amnésie.

Grand merci à **Mariane Malfoy** pour les compliments concernant l'écriture et le courage… et encore je ne suis pas très satisfaite du style du chapitre un, mais un peu plus indulgente pour le second… espérons que le troisième sera encore meilleur. C'est ça d'être perfectionniste… Et oui, enfin après deux chapitres d'introduction, voici l'ébauche du vif du sujet ! Et puis, aurais-tu un email parce que pour te répondre, ça sera difficile… et par le plus grand des hasards, serais-tu Aurélie ? Parce que là, j'ai comme un doute.

**Phany** : Merci, merci… je pense t'avoir répondu par mail, donc à part le fait que je vais préciser une dernière chose pour ceux et celles qui penseraient la même chose, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Donc, le Conseil qui va avoir lieu n'est pas celui de l'histoire, mais il se passe quelques mois auparavant, je vais considérer que les elfes étaient déjà au courant du réveil de l'Unique. Donc le Départ est devenu du 100 AU…génial ! ;;;

Et maintenant, place à la suite…

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Chapitre Trois : Une Mission pour l'Auriel**

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta les yeux rivés sur les volutes de pierres blanches du plafond la surplombant. Une dizaine de minutes… une heure… tout le reste de la nuit au lieu de se reposer dans une douce et apaisante rêverie… venait-elle peut-être tout juste de les poser sur la voûte. Elle ne pouvait le dire. La seule chose dont elle était persuadée, était qu'elle connaissait à présent le nombre exact d'arabesques, de courbes légères et de variétés de motifs décorant le plafond. A présent bien éveillée, elle accorda plus d'attention à cet endroit de la chambre, suivant pensivement le trajet des tiges, vagues, feuilles, écumes, inondant d'un blanc parfait la surface lisse tout aussi immaculée… ses doigts se perdirent sur les gemmes qu'elle avait encore au doigt. Tristana ne l'avait pas retiré avant de se coucher… elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Désormais il faisait partie d'elle… une extension de son âme… Elle vérifia que la relique à côté était encore là, puis sourit.

Tant de précautions pour la garder loin du Mal et de ses griffes acérées. D'abord Aynen, plus tard ce qui lui restait de son père, et depuis peu le dernier souvenir d'un passé moins noir… chaque élément se trouvait chargé d'histoire et de glorieuses victoires. Si un _auriel_ n'était que cela, pourquoi ne pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que l'on ferait propriétaire de ces précieux objets, et que l'on cesse de rattacher l'avenir de **tous** les _auriels_ à elle ! Tristana soupira, exaspérée. Pourquoi ses moments de réflexions se terminaient toujours en impasse ? Elle mit les bras en croix, cherchant à inspirer plus d'air… ce sentiment d'oppression et d'étouffement l'envahissait chaque un peu plus lorsqu'elle songeait à son avenir, aux _autres_ comme elle… où étaient-ils ? Jamais très loin de leur congénère… leur cadette.

Elle sourit, quelque peu soulagée et calmée… eux ne la laisseraient jamais seule, malgré leurs fréquentes absences… n'était-elle pas elle-même par monts et par vaux ? Tristana se redressa, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, et s'assit complètement au bord du lit après s'être extirpée des draps. Elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur… _La Soleil _(1) s'était levée depuis quelques minutes, baignant de ses premiers rayons rose et orangés un peu frais, les jardins et demeures alentours. L'Elfe se leva définitivement, appréciant le contact à peine froid du sol sous ses pieds nus…

On frappa à la porte…

_- Auriel_ ? s'enquit une voix de l'autre côté.

Tristana fronça les sourcils… jamais personne ne l'interpellait de la sorte de bon matin, encore moins pour la réveiller… même Glorfindel, tout puissant guerrier fut-il, ne s'y risquait. Un jour, il y avait longtemps, le mot lui échappa… il n'essaya plus. Elle réfléchit, intriguée… personne à Fondcombe, exceptés…

Avec un rire joyeux, Tristana se précipita vers la porte (malgré tout fermée de l'intérieur), d'un tour de clef l'ouvrit, et s'élança sur la personne postée juste à l'entrée. Le nouveau venu réceptionna dans ses bras la flèche vivante, en riant aussi… la nouvelle venue. Le regard pervenche, une cascade de fils d'or tombant lourdement sur les épaules, encadrant un visage d'une blancheur de porcelaine…

_- Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que cela pour te faire sortir de cette chambre. Tristana, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à t'enfermer ? _réprimanda l'Elfe avec un sourire. _Cela fait tout de même un bon moment que tu es réveillée, et regarde-toi !  
__- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Lias_, répliqua Tristana.

Les deux Elfes se regardèrent quelques instants puis éclatèrent de rire. Son aînée la reprit dans ses bras, la berçant presque. Elles se détachèrent. Puis, d'un regard sceptique, Lias toisa sa cadette.

_- Bien, tu as l'air mieux qu'il y a deux mois_, déclara-t-elle finalement. _Il en faut plus aux Ombres pour t'arracher au monde des vivants, c'est bon signe, tu nous resteras pour encore un millénaire, au moins._

Tristana grimaça… c'était sa façon de lui souhaiter le bonjour, d'affirmer qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'elle était ravie qu'elles se retrouvent à Fondcombe.

_- Tu as toujours une manière subtile et fine de t'enquérir de ma santé… j'apprécie grandement_, ironisa-t-elle.

L'Elfe de Fondcombe eut un lumineux sourire plein de malice.

_- Préfères-tu que l'on s'apitoie sur la menace qui, depuis la nuit des temps, plane sur les Auriels ?  
__- Pas tellement… mais en nous unissant, nous serions plus forte contre elles_, répondit Tristana.  
_-Commence d'abord par être crédible… car partir en croisade vêtue de la sorte…_

Tristana jeta un regard sur ses vêtements, puis releva la tête vers sa cousine…

_- De plus, le Conseil se rassemble dans peu de temps. Alors Auriel, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être présentable et ponctuelle… pour une fois. J'aimerais que l'on te voie hors de ses tissus sombres que tu sembles tant affectionner !_

Brusquement Lias prit un air grave…

_- Tu te doutes bien de ce dont on parlera_.  
_- Se douter est un bien faible mot. A force de me le répéter, j'ai fini par le retenir_.

Son vis-à-vis plissa les yeux. Elle leva la main, la posa doucement sur les cheveux de Tristana, pour les ébouriffer sans pitié.

_- Vas-y… change-toi rapidement, je veux avoir le temps de te parler avant le Conseil_.

Sur ces mots, l'Elfe tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le long couloir silencieux. Tristana resta un moment appuyée au cadre de la porte, songeuse, fixant l'endroit où sa parente disparut au détour d'un corridor. Etait-elle la seule à avoir changé depuis deux mois ? Lias, toujours aussi sûre d'elle, parfois insouciante, vivante voire expansive quelque fusse la situation, toujours prête à rire… à la joie communicative… cette joie de vivre qui faisait défaut à la plus jeune des _Auriels_. Que lui manquait-il donc ? Seulement deux siècles les séparaient toutes deux… tandis qu'un long millénaire avait creusé un fossé entre elles et leur aîné. Tristana soupira… d'un côté il y a avait une _Auriel_ profitant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de sa jeunesse, et de l'autre côté un parent justifiant la sagesse et le calme rapidement acquis… les _Auriels_ grandissaient et apprenaient beaucoup plus vite et plus facilement que leurs congénères Elfes…

Second long soupir… Tristana secoua la tête. Il restait elle noyée dans ses doutes et sa peine, sans parvenir à trouver une branche ou rocher auquel s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer plus. Elle grogna en fermant la porte.

_- Il faut vraiment que je cesse…_ songea-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle fouilla sans conviction dans sa garde-robe, et en sortit la plus simple des tenues, n'ayant pas le courage de chercher plus loin et plus sophistiqué comme le désirait son aînée. Il faudrait qu'elle se contente d'une sauvageonne calmée… elle éclata de rire à cette pensée. Accompagnant la longue robe de velours rouge sombre, elle s'empara d'une ceinture aux entrelacs d'argent qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu… Tristana haussa les épaules, pourquoi s'en inquiétait-elle ?

La jeune Elfe eut toutes les peines du monde à démêler ses cheveux… le traitement que lui avait infligé Lias en était la principale cause. Quand la bataille prit fin, elle se décida pour deux nattes simples. Coiffure assez inhabituelle chez la race elfique, mais quand elle vit une habitante humaine de son village coiffée de la sorte, Tristana songea qu'il fallait qu'elle essaye au moins une fois. C'était chose faite à présent, et du plus bel effet d'ailleurs… la nuque et la base de la tête à l'air libre, laissaient voir de multiples fils or et argent, brillant au soleil, tandis que ses cheveux nattés balançaient au gré de ses mouvements battant hanche, dos, bras et épaules, avec la légèreté d'une plume.

Oui… le visage qu'elle avait alors, sembla tout à coup bien différent… plus vivant. De plus, en cherchant mieux, elle souvint qu'un jour sa mère l'avait coiffée de la sorte… lorsque tout fut fini, la jeune enfant avait sautillé de joie en regardant son reflet, appréciant son apparence. Une enfant pleine de vie, de joie et d'insouciance. Tristana s'accouda au meuble un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, cherchant encore un souvenir pouvant lui offrir quelques secondes de bien-être. L'écho d'un éclat de rire lui parvint, venant des jardins. Intriguée, elle se leva, rejoignit le balcon et chercha la source de ces rires. Le soleil était encore un peu frais, mais vigoureux pour les prémisses d'un printemps précoce.

Adossé à un mur couvert de lianes chargées de couleurs et de douces senteurs, un elfe tentait vainement de retenir un dernier éclat de rire, faisant tressauter ses épaules sur lesquelles ruisselait une chevelure d'argent… bleutée. Il faisait face à un autre elfe, que Tristana n'eut pas non plus de mal à reconnaître… elle grogna, devinant quel sujet de conversion était responsable de ces effusions de rires, peu communes chez le nouveau venu… Glorfindel sembla entendre ce grognement car il tourna le regard vers le balcon qui les surplombait. L'Auriel grogna plus distinctement comprenant les intentions de son ami. Cette fois ce fut l'autre elfe qui l'entendit, il leva des yeux de cristal vers la jeune personne qui les contemplait… d'un regard plus noir que les ténèbres. Une minute passa dans le silence le plus total, puis les rires redoublèrent d'ardeur. Tristana soupira… et dire qu'on la qualifiait d'enfant surexcitée !

_- Tel'enhra… tu as beau être le plus âgée d'entre nous, tu resteras pour moi, un enfant encore habitué aux jupes de sa mère_, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. _Même Lias pourrait paraître plus sérieuse et mâture que toi !  
__- Tristana Elohnis… de toutes les peurs que tu as su nous infliger, celle de te voir sérieuse est la pire_, renvoya l'elfe avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.  
_- Glorfindel, tu ne dis rien ?_ s'enquit aimablement Tristana.  
_- Je préfère m'abstenir… ton visiteur du soir m'a bien fait comprendre que tu n'es pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter nos légères déviances…  
__- Oh oui, bien entendu si tu penses que jouer aux devinettes et les funambules nocturnes sur les balcons, peuvent correspondre à de simples et légères déviances ! Qu'aviez-vous bu hier soir !_

De nouveau secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable, Tel'enhra tenta de prendre la parole, il fut tout de même compréhensible.

_- Comme cela fait plaisir de te savoir de retour et en bonne santé !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Tristana secoua la tête, exaspérée…

_- Une question… comptez-vous rester ainsi à vous tordre de rire, ou préférez-vous répondre présents au Conseil ?_ demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.  
_- Nous y allions quand j'eus la grande idée de raconter notre voyage vers Fondcombe_, répondit Glorfindel.  
_- Très intéressant récit de voyage_, renchérit Tel'enhra.  
_- Vous m'en direz tant…_ marmonna la jeune elfe.

Elle s'éloigna complètement du jardin.

_- Retrouvons-nous dans la salle du Conseil !_ s'écria la voix de Tel'enhra.  
_- Où voudrais-tu que l'on se rencontre si ce n'est pas là-bas_, fit-elle pour elle-même en enfilant rapidement de simples sandales de cuir.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Quand elle franchit l'arche de pierre qui marquait l'entrée de la salle du Conseil, suivant les autres appelés à cette assemblée, elle ne put réprimander un frisson qui la parcourut de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle la franchissait, mais ce matin, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre… quelque chose changeait… se mouvait… dans l'air et dans son esprit, comme un mauvais présage, un sombre pressentiment. Elle avait froid… sensation dont elle n'avait pas tellement l'habitude à vrai dire. Elle aurait pu trembler tant ce souffle glacial persistait… lui frôlant la peau, glissant dans sa chevelure, s'insinuant partout. Oui, elle aurait pu trembler comme ces nuits où au lieu d'accueillir avec apaisement ces rêveries de paix et de calme, elle se sentait sur le point d'hurler de terreur. Elle aurait put trembler… si une main ne s'était pas posée sur son épaule. Sous l'épais tissu de velours, elle sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son épaule puis s'étendre dans tout son corps, la calmant. La main quitta son épaule, la frustrant presque, quelques légères mèches blondes effleurèrent son visage… elle sourit. Un regard amical croisa le sien, et s'éloigna. Le cœur plus léger, elle se plaça devant son siège, droite, attendant que tous rejoignent leur place. Une fois l'assemblée au complet, ils prirent enfin place.

Tristana embrassa d'un rapide et discret regard l'assistance… quelque peu restreinte… des Elfes de Fondcombe dont Lias – elle se souvint à l'instant qu'elle devait lui parler – Tel'enhra représentant les Havres Gris… Aragorn se trouvait être le seul mortel présent. Un chaleureux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres dorées de l'elfe en remarquant l'Istar installé près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis… deux ans à vrai dire. Voyager avec lui, lui manquait terriblement à présent. Elle interrompit ses pensées quand Elrond se leva et s'adressa à l'assemblée. Contrairement à son habitude, il alla droit au but (2), la situation devait être assez urgente pour faire fi des présentations. Après tout, ils se connaissaient presque tous…

_- Nous voici donc réunis, assurément une dernière fois avant que l'Ombre se s'étende réellement en Terre du Milieu. De sombres nouvelles nous parviennent du Mordor… alors que l'Anneau Unique que l'on croyait perdu, s'éveille quelque part en Terre du Milieu, les Cavaliers Noirs ont quitté le Mordor pour se lancer à sa poursuite… joint par une force qui nous est inconnue.  
__- Où donc se terre cet anneau ?_ s'enquit-on.  
_- Rien ne sera dévoilé durant ce conseil… malheureusement, il se peut que nous soyons observés. Il existe en ce monde, certaines forces que les pouvoirs des immortels ne peuvent contrer. Nous avons tenu au courant ceux qui devront s'impliquer… corps et âme._

Tristana sentit presque le poids d'un regard gris sur ses épaules… elle détourna le regard vers le lointain, mais attentive à ce qui se disait, tandis qu'une vague d'angoisse menaçait de la submerger à tout moment. Etrange comme à cet instant elle redoutait la mission qui lui serait confiée, alors qu'elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des dizaines d'années… depuis bien plus longtemps à vrai dire.

Une ombre alliée aux Serviteurs de Sauron ? Pourquoi ses pensées s'étaient instantanément tournées vers celle qui hantait ses cauchemars ? (3) Une ombre qui se terrait, qui complotait… susurrait d'une voix suavement glaciale d'obscures menaces… une ombre qui semblait très bien la connaître… trop. Elle savait quel mot choisir, quel souvenir faire remonter, afin de la blesser. Elle qui tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à son passé… les souvenirs d'avant la disparition de sa famille se comptaient sur une main seulement. Son passé ne se résumait qu'aux cris de terreur, de douleur et de guerre, et sa solitude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'accrocher à un amoncellement de peine et de douleur. L'autre le savait certainement, pour l'utiliser contre elle avec brio. Tristana sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, de très important… perdu quelque part dans les méandres obscurs de ses souvenirs. L'autre le savait. L'elfe s'était toujours sentie… incomplète… à moitié vide… son âme errant seule à la recherche de cette chose la complétant. Elle avait toujours mis ce sentiment de vide sur le compte de sa séparation avec ses parents. Malgré tout, alors qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de rares scènes, il y avait un vide… ou un défaut.

Comme une mélodie qu'on a plaisir à écouter d'une oreille distraite mais un manque se faire sentir alors dans l'enchaînement… le morceau semble trop court, sans logique. Aucune logique. Absence de logique dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'en rendait souvent compte, mais mettait cela sur le compte de l'ancienneté. L'autre lui apportait-elle une logique ? Certes elle semblait tout connaître, mais n'apportait rien de plus que toute la haine et tout le mépris possible en ce monde.

Cette ombre… savait-on seulement d'où elle venait ?

_- Son origine reste inconnue, mais son but rejoint celui de Sauron._

Tristana eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sursauter quand Elrond parla. Voilà qu'elle pensait à voix haute ! Mais d'un côté, la question aurait fini par tomber.

_- N'est-elle pas assez puissante puisqu'elle peut nous observer malgré le pouvoir des Elfes ?_

Son œil de flammes avait beau fixé avec insistance Fondcombe, les secrets étaient bien gardés. Il lui fallait alors des yeux et des oreilles… et cette ombre était devenu son ouïe et sa vue. Ainsi, toute puissante figure des ténèbres qu'il était, ses capacités étaient loin de celles qui lui avaient jadis forgé le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_- Sauron est puissant, mais il n'est même pas capable d'aller chercher lui-même son bien, _railla la voix de sa parente.

Tristana étouffa prestement d'une main un gloussement à la pique de Lias. Tel'enhra secoua discrètement la tête en soupirant d'exaspération. Un long silence plana sur l'assistance, faisant croître l'irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire de la jeune elfe. L'Istar Gandalf voulut jeter un regard désapprobateur aux deux cousines, mais il n'en tira qu'un rire étouffé.

_- L'alliance entre eux semble n'être que de circonstance. L'un a besoin de l'autre et réciproquement. Sauron aidera son nouvel allié en échange de la capture de l'Anneau Unique.  
__- Sauron faire preuve de loyauté dans un marché ?_ s'exclama l'Auriel. _Mais c'est…  
__- Atroce, _compléta Lias redevenue sérieuse.

Personne ne releva la remarque.

_- Imaginez que cela se produise, il deviendrait totalement imprévisible !  
__- Lias… on parle de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu… pas des revirements de caractère de Sauron…_ soupira Tel'enhra.

Tristana eut un sourire…

_- Elle n'a pas tort dans le fond… Sauron a fait une alliance, il semble qu'il y ait un marché plus ou moins équitable entre eux, ce qui est assez inhabituel. Je me demande à quoi cela va nous emmener.  
__- C'est bien pour cela qu'un Conseil s'est rassemblé… et la mission que chacun se verra confier, en portera la marque._

Le Seigneur Elrond se leva, se dirigeant vers la petite table de pierre blanche autour de laquelle l'assemblée était réunie. Tristana ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que divers parchemins roulés et scellés y étaient posés.

_- Chacun de vous recevra son ordre de mission de la sorte. Ne l'ouvrez que lorsque vous serez certains qu'aucune ombre ne vous espionne. Vous serez pour certains peut-être amenés à parcourir les Terres du Milieu sans relâche, loin de tout. Les points de rendez-vous ont été fixés et indiqués, les dates seront les mêmes pour chacun d'entre vous. Soyez prudents, et que les rumeurs ne s'étendent pas par vous…_

La jeune elfe perçut un haussement de sourcil de la part de sa parente.

_- Il n'est point difficile de savoir quel est votre itinéraire, Lias, chaque fois que vous traversez un village ou une cité… peut-être que cette mission sera différente des précédentes,_ ajouta Elrond avec un léger sourire en coin.  
_- Evite d'attirer un troupeau d'oliphants sur Fondcombe si tu le peux,_ renchérit leur cousin.  
_- Je sens que ce Conseil se terminera en règlement de compte, ai-je tort ? Ce n'est point de ma faute si je suis bien plus grande que la moyenne humaine des villages,_ rétorqua l'intéressée.

Malgré la tension qui régnait en maîtresse absolue sur l'assistance, tous éclatèrent de rire. Certes oui, Lias était une elfe de très grande taille, élancée, au fier et noble port, intimidant quiconque osait la défier ne serait-ce que par le regard. Son regard pervenche devenait alors aussi tranchant que le fil le plus dur, lançant autant d'éclairs que la richesse de son vocabulaire qu'elle était prête à partager… mais que la décence et la fierté freinaient aussitôt. Lias avait un comportement bien déconcertant pour son entourage, sa famille, proche ou lointaine, s'y était habituée, mettant cela sur le compte de sa trop longue absence deux siècles plus tôt.

Le silence qui se réinstalla marqua la fin du bref Conseil… ils se levèrent silencieusement, gracieusement, et quittèrent la cours après avoir salué les autres. Sans crier gare, Lias empoigna le bras de Tristana et l'entraîna à sa suite vers un balcon… suivie d'un Tel'enhra au large sourire.

Et ils discutèrent… parlèrent sans relâche… oublieux de tout ce qui venait d'être décidé et débattu… soucieux de rattraper plusieurs mois de séparation. Alors l'Auriel retrouva pour un instant une joie de vivre qui l'avait quittée bien trop tôt, elle se sentit de nouveau en famille, entourée.

Et plus loin, dissimulées par l'ombre d'un pilier, deux ombres les observaient.

_- Il viendra un jour, où tout trois seront définitivement réunis…_ déclara le Seigneur Elrond avec un espoir dansant dans son regard gris.  
_- Quatre, Seigneur Elrond… quatre._

Elrond le Semi-Elfe parut sursauter… il sourit.

_- Oui, vous avez raison, Mithrandir. Tout les quatre réunis… la Renaissance des Auriels sera alors enfin complète._

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Tristana vérifiait la selle sous toutes ses coutures. A l'évidence, elle ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs mois, la selle devait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Et Aris en monture lancée au grand galop, elles ne résistaient pas longtemps. Chevaucher à cru ne la dérangeait guère, au contraire, elle se passait facilement de selle… mais le galop était vraiment pénible avec elle.

_- Nous ne sommes pas pressées, alors nous chevaucherons calmement, tu as saisi ?_ murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la jument. _Oui bien sûr que tu comprends. Tu saisis plus de mystères que de nombreuses créatures… nous y compris. Pour une fois, nous ne courrons pas après le temps, c'est lui qui nous poursuivra._

Elle flatta la jument avant de l'enlacer à l'encolure… compréhensive, Aris posa sa fine mais puissante tête sur l'épaule de sa cavalière. Tristana se détacha pour placer et fixer deux sacoches.

_- Le temps courre à ta suite ?_ interrogea la voix de Glorfindel.

L'elfe la rejoignit dans un box tout proche, s'occupant de sa monture.

_- Cette ombre est un espion, je la sens me suivre où que j'aille, et cela vous le savez tous autant que vous êtes. Il est clair que je dois détourner son attention, loin de l'Anneau, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée des Neuf…  
__- Tu penses réellement que c'est cela qui t'a été demandé ?  
__- Quoi d'autre ce parchemin pourrait-il contenir ?  
__- Ouvre-le pour le savoir…_ suggéra-t-il.  
_- Non… si cette ombre me suit, je ne puis être seule et isolée. Il serait dangereux de l'ouvrir. Il vaut mieux que je m'en abstienne. Et il n'y aura point pour moi de rencontre aux lieux dits. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus._

Glorfindel sourit…

_- Il y a un endroit, un seul, où tu ne seras pas espionnée,_ ajouta-t-il.  
_- Justement il est sur le chemin que je projette d'emprunter._

Tristana lui rendit son sourire… un sourire lumineux… celui d'une enfant prête à retourner dans un des lieux qui lui étaient chers.

_- Je n'ai donc plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance… et que tu rentres en entier.  
__- L'esprit ailleurs mais le corps bien présent… je ne sais pas si cela entre en compte,_ répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde mais un sourire en coin. _Mais au fait, aucun de nous n'a eu de revanche…  
__- Je te fais confiance pour la prochaine fois… qu'importent les évènements…_

Elle finit de vérifier une dernière fois l'équipement puis emmena Aris à l'extérieur des écuries. Elle fit un simple signe de la main en guise de salut, comme si elle partait pour une simple promenade dans la vallée. D'un certain point de vue… elle partait se promener… à travers les Terres du Milieu, pour détourner l'attention. Elle monta lestement en selle, prit les rennes, et se dirigea vers l'ouest.

_- Aris, ceci sera une très longue promenade. Alors fais-la durer le plus longtemps possible, que l'on en profite tous pleinement_, lança-t-elle en elfique.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**La suite bis bald !**

Voilà, troisième chapitre (très court) terminé… un exploit ! Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre même si enfin l'histoire se profile… j'essaye de faire long comme les premiers chapitres mais c'est dur… je n'arrive pas à synchroniser mon vocabulaire avec celui du livre, et ça m'énerve ! J'ai essayé une touche d'humour un peu décalé, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, à vous de me le dire. Et oui, Lias est un peu spéciale d'ailleurs on le saura dans l'alternative de cette fanfic « La Prophétie des Auriels » que j'écrirai en même temps. Bon, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, dois-je changer quelques petites choses, de grosses choses ou tout le chapitre ? Nee ? Onegai ! Allez, review pour tout le monde !

Musique pour ce chapitre : **È u tempu va** (I Muvrini).

(1) Inutile de préciser que le soleil est féminin pour les Elfes, on l'a répété assez souvent comme ça… lol ! Mais c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre. Bien entendu je ne vais pas m'amuser à changer à chaque fois le genre sinon, on n'a pas fini !

(2) Ben quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il tourne autour du pot… il a attendu que tout le monde se crêpe bien le chignon pour dire « Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'anneau doit être détruit » c'est-y pas un monde ?

(3) « cette ombre qui hantait ses nuits » j'avais écrit au début… je me suis rendue compte après coup du sens que pouvait prendre cette phrase… et je précise que ce n'est point du shojo ai (slash) loin de là !


End file.
